In The Land Of Cupids
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Hermione Granger, the brains of the 'Golden Trio' plays a match maker in everyone's life. Romance, confessions, confusions and denials come in her way when it comes to her best friend of almost fourteen years; 'The Boy Who Lived'. *Post Hogwarts* *Inspired by Jane Austen's bestseller EMMA*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And ... I'm back! :D After ten days of exam and almost after two weeks of writing a HHr :)**

**Anyway, this is not a one shot, making it a multi chapter. Although I don't know how many chapters will this story be of. All I know is that I was inspired to write this story by Jane Austen's infamous novel 'EMMA'. And to warn you, this story may get extremely girly. So don't blame me for that. All the incidents and events in this fanfic takes place in the year 2004. And did any one of you watch 'The Bling Ring'? I really want to watch it but the theaters here in Dubai don't have a release date -.-**

**Anyway ... Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I only own non Harry Potter characters. Hope I have made myself clear :P**

* * *

Hermione Granger was one peculiar young woman. Famously known among the Wizarding world as one third of the 'Golden Trio', Ms. Granger was nothing but a young woman of twenty four, aspiring to become one of the well known wedding planners in the magical world where the wizards were marrying their match every here and there. But all she was for now, was a children's Healer in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Hermione loved her job very much. Being in love with children, she enjoyed healing those little angels and loved their adorable childhood mannerisms. Her friends used to say that she had to grow up. But our Ms. Granger completely denied the fact that her behavior was like that of a three year old's. Of course she had to. After all, she wouldn't like to be embarrassed after the title she had been given.

One thing about Hermione was that, she was a match maker. And no one except for her dear daddy Jacob knew about it. He used to say to his mates that '_my baby girl is a Cupid in disguise_.' Maybe he was right because the reason behind the last five successful marriages in the last five years was his daughter Hermione.

Well, now we know why Hermione wanted to become a wedding planner. After doing a match making, with a hint of magic, she wanted that couple's life to be a complete heaven. And for that, she wanted to organize weddings. Hermione had a little secret too; she was a die hard romantic. She believed in Prince Charming or a knight in a silver armor, saving a damsel in distress. For her, every love story was like Swan Lake, or Rapunzel or any other fairytale to be named. She believed that every girl has her own fairytale and was destined to meet her guy one or the other day, fall in love with him, marry and have cute little adorable kids with him and live happily ever after. And that is why, she decide to bring two souls together for hers as well as their very own good.

At this very moment, she stood as her sister's Maid Of Honor in a muggle chapel as the elder Granger girl repeated her vows her hand resting on top of her husband to be's on the Holy Bible. The brunette's face glimmered in excitement as her sister exchanged shy looks with the her man.

"Do you Charles Arthur Weasley, take this woman, Meredith Elizabeth Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?"

The man exchanged a look with Meredith and said "I do."

Hermione couldn't help but give out a dreamy sigh, when she found Charlie's Best Man, her friend Ron, shaking his head at her funny behavior, exchanging a small smile. She couldn't help but blush, when her sister finally said "I do.", bringing her attention back to the couple standing in front of her.

The priest then finished the 'holy matrimony' by saying his last lines. "You may now kiss the bride."

All Hermione wanted to do was to cry at the sight of her sister kissing her newly wedded husband, softly, yet lovingly on the lips. The chapel burst into a hall of applause as the couple broke away and smiled at each other.

"May I now present you, Mr and Mrs. Charles Weasley!"

The familiar applauding was heard once again, as the married couple, followed by the Best Man and the Maid of Honor, started walking away from the altar. Ron offered Hermione his arm and she gladly accepted it.

"Congratulations." he whispered into Hermione's ear. She could sense a tone of teasing in his voice.

"Why so?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you've finally got my brother married to your sister. And on your sixth successful match." Ron replied with a slight smirk. "Really Hermione, you've got an obsession of playing a Cupid."

"I just like people being happy with the ones they love. That's all." Hermione replied simply. "I mean, look at you and Luna-"

"I've already thanked you for that." Ron mumbled as his ears turned into the same shade as that of his hair, at the sight of his two month old wife as she gave him flying kisses.

Hermione couldn't help but give out a small laugh. Ron was truly in love with Luna. After he tried to date Hermione after the war, the two learned that they were better off as friends. And our little witch knew that Luna Lovegood had an interest in her friend. So she started their match after almost four years of courting, Luna was happily married to Ron.

"I know you have." Hermione said, giving a kiss on his cheek, as they stopped outside the chapel. Meredith came walking over to them, enveloping her sister into a hug.

"Thank you so much Minnie." she said, giving a kiss on her cheek. "You did it again."

Hermione gave out a small laugh, breaking away from the embrace. "I had to do it for you Ditta. I love you."

"I love you too." Meredith smiled and then showed the beautiful bouquet in her hands. "Hermione, I want you to have this."

"No, I don't deserve it." Hermione said, refusing the beautiful roses. "At least not for now."

Meredith understood and nodded. She knew how her baby sister was; a dreamy little princess.

"Throw the bouquet! " Someone screamed from the crowd.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's see who the lucky one is!"

The sisters chuckled when the Meredith threw the bouquet and turned around to see who the lucky girl was.

Hermione too looked eagerly to know who her next prey was. To her disappointment, the bouquet was in the hands of the girl she had least expected it to be with. A bushy haired blonde, with pink braces and hairy arms looked excitedly at the bride and exclaimed in surprise. And to Hermione, she was nothing but a challenge.

"She looks like the old version you." Ron said into her ears. "So, is she your next target?"

The brunette just gave her friend a smirk. "She certainly is."

* * *

**A/N: Okay ... so I had Hermione' s imaginary elder sister married to Charlie Weasley just because his life is barely mentioned in the book. All I know is that he is a dragon trainer working in Romania. Anyway, who is this next target of our Golden Girl? And if you are thinking about me mentioning about Harry, it's on the next chapter. For sure :)**  
**Until then, let me know how the starting was and I will give you virtual double chocochip cookies ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Five follows, five favorites and three reviews. Love you guys :***

**Enjoy this one :)**

* * *

"It is really hard to believe that my sister is now married." Hermione started her Maid Of Honor speech as she stood on the podium of the tent put up outside the Burrow. She had been preparing this speech to be given at Meredith's wedding reception for the last four months.

"I still remember those days when she used to hate me because, I was the younger one." Hermione continued, looking at her sister with a glint of mischief in the eyes. "Dad always used to pamper me more than her and she hated it when I got all the attention. I used to cry when she never used to let me play with her dolls. But then, our mother held us all together. She was the one who loved Ditta the most and to be honest, I never complained. I had my dearest daddy by my side." Everyone gave out a small laugh. "But after mum's death, I could notice the behavior of my sister. She was just eight when mum passed away. Ditta used to cry in her sleep. She became a really quiet sister. Dad tried his best to get her to talk. But failed. I being a meek five year old could see my sister's sadness. True that Ditta never payed much attention to me. But I loved her more than anyone else."

Hermione paused as tears pooled into her eyes and caught her sister's glimpse, who too, was in tears. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"Then one fine day, I found that very quiet sister of mine, sitting by the windowsill, crying. All I did was to sit next to her and wipe those unhappy tears off her face when for the first time in almost five years, she gave me a hug. I was really happy to know that Ditta loved me and I loved her too. Since then, it has been almost twenty years. And I still love her to be the best sister. Meredith, I thank you to be my guide, my buoy, my everything. And Charlie, all I want to ask you is to take care of my Ditta and love her with all your life and soul and have a small little world of your own. I am expecting a news for me to become an aunt in a few months." She joked as the others laughed. "So anyway, I love you guys. Congratulations on your marriage."

The tent applauded when Hermione left the podium and took a seat next to her sister on the reserved table. At an instant, Meredith took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I loved the speech." Meredith whispered with a smile. "It was beautiful."

Hermione merely smiled at her sister and returned the squeeze. "I wish mum was here." She said softly.

Her sister gave a sad smile, when her father spoke up.

"Jean would be really proud of both of you." Jacob said to his daughters. "Especially you Minnie. You have become a match maker. Just like her." He added, looking at his youngest.

The brunette blushed furiously when her surrogate mother Molly Weasley spoke.

"But our little match maker has to find someone for herself one day." She said. "After all, she is almost of the age of getting married-"

"Molly, to be honest, I'm not yet ready." Hermione cut her off with a smile.

"Of course she isn't." Charlie agreed and looked at his mother. "Mum, all Hermione likes is her work. Both as a Cupid and as a Healer."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the whole table laughed. Although she couldn't agree less with her brother in law. She was about to retort when Charlie offered a hand to his wife and pulled her off to dance floor.

"And there they go." Arthur said with a sigh as the newly wedded couple twirled around the dance floor. At an instant, Hermione too sprung on her feet and joined the audience watching them in awe. They truly did make an adorable couple. Her mind drifted off to their first blind date. Meredith had been looking for a suitor while Charlie too was eager to get a girl for himself. This is when Hermione set them up on a blind date. And to her satisfaction, they enjoyed each others company and kept seeing each other for months. And almost after their year of courting, Charlie popped the question and all Meredith could say was 'yes'. And now, life had united this couple in their matrimony. And Hermione had never been so excited when it came to her sister and marriage.

It was when Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find a pair of beautiful stormy grey eyes, that of her ex enemy's. After taunting her for years, they had realized that their silly behavior would bring them nothing and decided to turn a new leaf.

"May I have this dance Ms. Granger?" Draco asked in his silky aristocratic voice, holding out his hand for her to accept it.

"My pleasure Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile when Draco took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Hermione had to admit that if it hadn't been for Draco, she would've never mastered waltz.

"You're late." She said pointedly.

"So I have noticed." He said with a smirk. "It is the Vampires to blame."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he twirled her around. "Where is-"

"I knew you would ask." Draco cut her question off. "To answer you, he just went over to the bride and the groom to offer his wishes."

"Obviously I would." She muttered when she found the girl, she had made her next target, laughing mercilessly at one of Luna's joke, wiping the snot on her nose. Hermione cringed her nose in disgust when Draco too, looked in the same direction as hers.

"Why are you eyeing at my cousin?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes grew in surprise. "Roselyn is _your_ cousin?" She asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. Two years junior to us." Draco explained. "Unfortunately, just because she is a squib, my uncle dumped her into a muggle orphanage and she found a new home." He smiled. "At least she knows that I'm her only family left after her Death Eater parents died in the war."

"That's unfair." Hermione said with a frown. How could her parents not see that their daughter was beautiful despite how ugly and boring she looked. And they dumped her because she was a squib? How low could they stoop?

"Something's on your mind." Draco said suspiciously. He knew that this brunette was up to something and was giving him hints.

"Well, I-" Hermione started when someone walked over to Draco and tapped his shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Her eyes fell on the man's mesmerizing green ones as his penetrating gaze locked with hers. Finally, he was here. Hermione was awestruck by his appearance in muggle suit. His pale face bore those cute dimples while his eyes kept wandering at her.

"Sure Potter." Draco smirked at him. "She's your _girlfriend_ after all." He added cheekily.

Hermione blushed at Malfoy's words and playfully smacked his arm.

"I am _not_ his girlfriend." She screeched in a whisper which brought both the men to snort.

"If you say so." Draco drawled, giving a kiss on her knuckles and walking away. Hermione shook her head in annoyance, almost forgetting that her friend ha been staring at her.

Harry cleared his throat and took Hermione's hand. He felt her eyes on him as he pulled her closer by the waist, and pulled her close into an embrace. Hermione hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the soft tune. She had always been confused when it came to Harry. To her, he used to be an orphan with truthful green eyes behind his glasses. But as the years passed, things changed, including him getting rid of those old glasses. Hermione used to feel something more for him when he showed slightest of his friendliest gesture. Everyone could see that. Yet, our Ms. Granger denied those feelings for her best friend. She knew that she and Harry could never have those feelings other than their usual platonic ones.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered into he ear.

"Not at all." She joked. "You see, I survived the whole wedding _without_ you."

Harry chuckled, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I've already apologized to Ditta. And now it's your turn." He sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry. Work came running over to me and Draco."

"Oh you silly boy." Hermione laughed, locking her eyes with his. "I know work comes before us Granger sisters for you."

"Actually, it's the other way round." Harry corrected her. "I gave the mission to one of the interns. And he is handling it really well."

"Lazy arse." She smirked. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

"Don't flatter yourself. And Ron says you've got yourself a prey."

"And she happens to be Draco's squib cousin."

"'Mione, I think you should stop doing this."

They stopped waltzing and Hermione gave him 'the look'. "What?" She asked as if she hadn't heard.

Harry merely rolled his eyes. "I know you heard."

"But Harry-" she retorted. "She deserves to fall in love with the man who truly loves her for what she is-"

"Exactly!" Harry said. "And you do quite the_ opposite_. You make people fall for those who they really aren't."

"I do not-"

"Admit it Hermione. You do." Was all Harry said, before giving a kiss on her cheek and walking away to talk to Luna and Ron. Hermione was left alone on the dance floor as she saw him walking away. How much she hated when they fought over small things. She knew Harry was never a fan of her being a Cupid and had been complaining about it for the past one year.

And then her eyes fell on Roselyn, who sat by herself, sipping her wine. Hermione's heart ached at the sight of the lonely girl who had gone lucky enough to catch the bouquet. But who was going to accept her if she remained unattractive? She wanted to change Roselyn. And that was _surely_ going to happen. It was full and final.

* * *

**A/N: No one messes with our Hermione Granger. Be it 'The Chosen One'. And the next chapter introduces Roselyn Malfoy. Did you expect her to have Malfoy blood in her? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eleven follows, seven favorites and six reviews an I give you guys loads of cookies :)**

**Anyway I start this chapter with Roselyn's intro. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Roselyn Malfoy Johnson was a lonely girl. No one used to consider her in the population of London. All she was a meek young woman of twenty two, a student of History, and a part time Nanny. She never complained if any of her neighbors left their little babies or menaces with her, giving the reason; '_I love kids_'. Funny isn't it? She shared the very same interest as her neighbor for almost four years, and best friend; Hermione Granger.

They had been friends since they were little girls. Roselyn was in Kindergarten, while Hermione was a first grader. They faced every life and death situation together. Both of them were bushy haired, buck toothed little girls, who were taunted by all the guys who thought highly of themselves and by those girls who were too upmarket to be friends with them. Hermione was like her elder sister, or rather a big protective brother, who used to defend and protect her from all the bullies and mean girls. No one even dared to touch Roselyn, knowing that Ms. Hermione '_Hitler_' Granger would be by her side.

As years passed, Hermione got a letter from a Wizarding school Roselyn had never heard about. The nine year old was heartbroken that her bodyguard and best friend was leaving her to study somewhere far away from London. But Hermione promised that she would never forget her and send regular letters, exchanging their experiences in schools without each other.

Years passed and Roselyn was suddenly sixteen. Her platinum blonde mane was bushier than ever and her eyesight had grown weaker than was it was almost a decade ago. Hermione hadn't written to her for the past one year, making her worry more about her whereabouts. As much as Roselyn loved Hermione, she started envying her looks. All the boys used to fall for Hermione's tender brunette curls, her perfect petite body and her huge brown doe like eyes. She envied all of it. But then, she couldn't hate the person who had become her surrogate sister and the dearest person in her life. Roselyn knew that Hermione was a witch and was happy for what she was. But for her, as true as it was, magic only happened in fairytales. After what she looked, Roselyn was sure that she never find herself a guy. 'I mean, who would marry an ugly, geeky girl like me?' she used to think. But one day changed one of the mysteries of her life.

Draco Malfoy turned at her doorstep and declared himself as her only living cousin brother. Roselyn was in shock when she learned that she was born into a Pureblood family and that her parents were wizards; just like Hermione. They had dumped her into an orphanage just because she didn't show signs of magic at birth. It was when the Johnsons adopted her, giving her the very same love they would've given to a child of their own. But then, her heart soared that she had her cousin with her; to protect her, to love her, to be there for her whenever she needed him. To her surprise, Draco said that he knew Hermione in school and had treated her like filth. Roselyn was shocked at his confession but was relieved when he said that he and Hermione had buried the hatchet and had decided to become friends after a war the Wizarding World had. And it had been almost four years ever since she had been living an unusual life. Until the day Hermione's sister got married.

Roselyn had caught the bouquet. She was the next to be married. No guy had even bothered to talk to her after that incident. But who would even like her? It had been almost four months and no one even bothered to come and check on her.

She sat on her kitchen island, munching on her favorite Nutella sandwich, when she heard the doorbell ring. Roselyn hadn't been expecting visitors at twelve noon. Who could it be? To her surprise, it was Hermione. She gave her a huge smile, and invited herself into the house. Roselyn found her friend's behavior a bit out of herself as she shut the door and followed the brunette into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Roselyn asked as Hermione took one of the Nutella sandwiches and started to munch on it, sitting on one of the chairs of the island.

"Good morning to you too!" Hermione said cheerfully, motioning Roselyn to sit with her. "How are you? I haven't seen you after the wedding."

The blonde sighed and sat next to her friend. Her face bore a small frown as she spoke. "I have just been very cranky lately. There is a lot going in my mind." She said.

"You got rid of your braces!" Hermione said excitedly.

Roselyn gave a small smile. "Yeah I did. Just yesterday. Why are you here?"

"Are you on your period?" Hermione asked. "You've been very-"

"No! I'm not!" Her friend screeched. "It's just that, you haven't seen me in ages."

"Aww. I know and I am sorry." Hermione said, pulling the girl into a hug. "I was just busy and I thought I could come and pay you a visit. And take you for our birthday shopping! Hope you remember that we share our birthdays-"

"Hermione, I don't want to ruin your twenty fifth birthday."

The brunette broke the embrace and frowned. "You are certainly not doing that Roselyn Malfoy-!"

"Johnson."

"You are Malfoy by birth."

"Still."

"Come on Rosie. Tell me what's wrong!"

Roselyn gave up when Hermione used the 'sister' tone with her and gave her a pleading puppy dog look. She tore her gaze away from the brunette and said "I shouldn't have caught the bouquet in the first place. I know I would never get myself a-"

"That's all?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide open in surprise. "You could've told me before!"

"But you were busy." Roselyn mumbled.

"I would've done something for you!" Hermione whined as she got up and pulled her friend by the hand. "Come on now! We are going!"

"But where?" The blonde meekly asked.

All Hermione did was to give her a smirk and said "For your makeover."

* * *

The two friends wandered around the infamous Oxford Street in muggle London when Hermione spotted a lingerie shop and forcefully pulled in Roselyn with her.

"Hermione !" The blonde whined like a little child. "I don't want undergarments! I recently bought them!"

Hermione turned around and put her hands on the hips. "Did you get your fitting done?"

"Well no, but-" Roselyn cut off as Hermione completely pulled her into the store.

"I am going to get your fitting done missy!" She scolded when the owner of the store, a stout mid aged woman came walking over to the two friends.

"Oh hello dears!" She boomed. "How can I help you?"

Roselyn tried her best to pry off herself from Hermione's hold but failed.

"Well nothing for me miss. I had got my fitting done just yesterday. I just came here for my friend. You see, she is a bit shy."

Roselyn glowered at Hermione as the lady said "That's not a problem. I can get her fitting done." She looked at the blonde. "Come on honey. I'm sure you have a perfect figure under those baggy clothes you are wearing."

"Please Rosie!" Hermione begged. "You know I am doing this for you."

Roselyn kept throwing icy glares at the brunette when she finally decided to follow the lady into to fitting room. Hermione followed as the owner took out a measuring tape and asked Roselyn to take off her jacket. The blonde unwillingly did what she was asked to. The woman took the sides of her baggy t-shirt and pinned it at the back, bringing out the curves of her body.

"I knew you were a perfect B cup." She said as Roselyn turned maroon. "Am I right dear?"

The blonde nodded and caught Hermione smiling at her. The lady turned around and asked Hermione to get some bras and knickers and night dresses. Roselyn knew that her friend would bring her push up bras or the lace ones with matching knickers and a simple tank top and shorts for a nightdress. To her horror that's what happened.

"I don't want to open a collection of undergarments of various colors!" Roselyn said in annoyance as Hermione kept passing her the garments through the slit of the curtains. It had almost been five sets of bras and still Roselyn hadn't shown herself.

"Rose, you need to have it for every occasion." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Now open the curtains! I want to see whether they perfectly fit you or not!"

"You surely don't want to see my hairy body." Her friend warned.

The brunette sighed at her friend's lack of confidence and said "Believe me, I'm as hairy as you are. It's okay Rosie. I'm not a guy."

Roselyn chuckled behind the curtains when she finally opened them, bringing Hermione to gape at her. The blue push up bra and the matching knickers would take any guy's breath away. She wasn't hairy at all, except for her arms and her bikini area. Her legs ran for kilometers and bore the slightest amount of blonde traces on them. Realization hit Hermione that her friend was so beautiful on the inside and had a body that any man could die for.

"Thank god Draco declined my offer to join us." Hermione said. "Or else he would've forgotten that you are his sister."

Roselyn blushed as Hermione continued. "And you're not as hairy as I am. Believe me. That is why we will be going for waxing." Roselyn frowned. "I haven't got my legs or arms waxed after the wedding and I find myself extremely hairy."

"Do you really have to take me for waxing?" Roselyn asked uncertainly.

"Why of course!" Her friend said. "I know you haven't done it before. So I need to be with you. After buying these and the dress shopping I'm taking you to a spa and a salon. We seriously need to do something about your hair."

And Roselyn knew that she was going to cry the hell out of herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hermione is being a but hard on her isn't she? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Six reviews, fourteen follows and eight favorites.**

**That's a good pace :)**

**Anyway ... The Bling Ring releases in Dubai in three days :DDDDD **

**And today's tabloid has a full report on Ms. Watson. *feels***

**Hope you enjoy this one ;)**

* * *

It was a breezy evening on September Nineteenth when Draco Malfoy rang the Golden Girl's doorbell. Hermione had invited him to her twenty fifth birthday party, which she was celebrating with his cousin Roselyn. Draco found it a bit suspicious for her planning two parties on the same day. Hermione had never done that. Or at least Roselyn had never accepted Hermione's offer for celebration. What caught Draco's attention was Hermione mentioning something about getting the shock of his lifetime in the postal script of the invitation. And Harry said that Hermione was upto something and Roselyn was involved in her evil schemes. That bothered him too much.

What brought him out of his reverie was the girl who opened the doors. Her blonde curls, so tempting, cascaded over her shoulders. Her strapless burgundy dress brought out her pale complexion. Since the dress was of modest knee length, Draco could see her long, smooth, clean shaved legs, bearing a simple pair of three inch black heels. All he wanted to do was to ravish her at that spot when-

"Draco?"

The uncertainty of her familiar voice brought Draco to look into her icy blue eyes. His mouth dropped in surprise. It couldn't be-

"Rose?" His voice quivered.

The girl gave him a shy smile, her cheeks flushed rosy red. "You caught me."

The next thing he did was to envelope his sister into a hug, lifting her off the ground. Roselyn squealed in excitement as her cousin gave a kiss on her cheek and let her down.

"That was truly a surprise!" He exclaimed. "Hermione has outdone herself. For a moment I thought you were someone else and I had some dirty thoughts coming into my brain. Anyway, you look beautiful."

"Draco-" Roselyn flushed into a darker shade.

"What!" Her brother exclaimed. "It's true!"

The girl stared at him for moments when Draco cleared his throat and asked "Won't you invite me in?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" his cousin laughed nervously, stepping aside to let him in. "I just forgot-"

"It's alright!" Draco smiled at her, when he spotted the brunette, descending down the stairs. Now she was another beauty. Hermione, to his surprise, wore a halter necked sundress, of emerald green. To match her dress, she wore a pair of silver earrings, which he gifted her last year. She nearly tripped off the stairs, spotting him ogling at her. But balanced herself on the three inch silver stilettoes she wore.

"Trying to hit on me Granger?" Draco teased, offering his hand to her.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, accepting his hand. "You wish." She said, smirking at him.

"Can't you play your match making skills on us?" he asked innocently. "Seeing that you are single. And so am I. Oh sorry- " he stopped. "You are _already_ with Potter. Pity." He faked a disgusted look at his last word.

"For the last time ferret, I'm not with Harry." Hermione said in annoyance. Draco couldn't help but look at her as if she were his, as he brushed a lock off her face.

"Anyway-" He pulled her into an embrace. "Happy Birthday."

Hermione smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back. She knew Draco liked her more than a friend, but he wasn't Gryffindor enough to ask her out. After such a dark history, Draco wanted to make up for his mistakes. Even if he did ask her hand in courting, she wouldn't mind. _Anything_ to take her mind off Harry.

'_Harry? Where did he come from?_ '

'**Oh come on missy!' **her inner voice said.** 'You like Harry.'**

'_Of course I do. He is my best friend_.'

'**Someone is in denial!'**

'_I am not!_'

'**Denial is the first sign of liking someone.'**

'_Oh shut up!'_

'**You know I'm right.'**

Hermione rolled her eyes, when she felt Draco giving a kiss on her neck. Oh sure this beast drove her crazy sometimes.

"Thanks for Rose." He whispered into her ear. "She looks gorgeous."

Hermione smiled and pecked his cheek. "She is like my very own baby sister you know. I can do anything for her."

"I agree." Draco said, looking into her eyes. The doorbell rang again, when Roselyn left to get it again. "She's more of your sister than mine. I wish mother would've told me about her earlier."

"At least she knows that she has a real family." Hermione said when she found Draco's nose touching her very own. She knew what was coming. Their eyes fluttered close and their lips met for the very first time.

'**Oh my goodness! Draco Malfoy is kissing you!'**

'_It's better than Harry kissing me.'_

'**Come on girl! You know you like Harry-'**

'_Fuck off!'_

'**Alright. I will. But you know I'm right.'**

Hermione found herself kissing those cold, yet soft lips as he pulled her closer. His breath smelled of fresh apples, while him of cologne. She had never imagined of being snogged by Draco Malfoy who had now become her best friend; exactly like Ron and Harry.

'**So this means you can fall for your **_**best friend**_**. You never know.'**

Hermione broke away, when her gaze met Draco's steel gray ones. He looked at her in question and caressed her face with his thumb.

The reason Hermione broke the kiss was her inner voice. It said that she could fall for her best friend. And _Harry _was her best friend. What if the voice was right?

"Hermione?"

Draco and Hermione's head snapped to meet a very shocked Harry Potter gaping expressionlessly at them.

"Don't tell me I saw you two snogging." Harry said in disgust.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look when they realized their arms were still wound around each other. Hermione jumped away from Draco while the blonde readjusted his jacket, both trying their best not to meet an angry Potter's face.

"Well Harry," Hermione started." We just-" she stopped.

'_Well I wanted to take my mind off you. I wanted a distraction'_ Hermione finished in her mind, admitting it to herself.

"I'm waiting." Harry demanded, looking from her to Draco.

"Well, she and I are going out." Draco covered it up for her.

Hermione stared at Draco as if he grew horns while he gave her an assuring look, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"When did this happen?" Harry looked angry as he said those words harshly. Hermione studied his face curiously, and found some immense traces of –

'**Jealousy!**' Her mind exclaimed in glee.

Well, Hermione couldn't agree less. Harry _did _look jealous.

"I just asked her and you interrupted our moment." Draco glared at Harry as he answered.

"Fine." Harry huffed. "I'll leave you guys on your own."

With that Harry left the couple alone, and went away to talk to Roselyn. Hermione and Draco stood in silence when he finally cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that to Harry." Draco mumbled in embarrassment.

"Why did you say it anyway?" Hermione ignored his words and asked him.

"Well, I thought you wanted to make him jealous." Draco said simply. "It's obvious that you like him."

Hermione shot him the deadliest glare she could and said "I do not-"

"You do." Draco cut her off and smiled at her. "It's written all over your face. You just aren't ready to admit it."

Hermione sighed and looked away from him. '_Maybe he is right.'_

"I enjoyed the kiss though." He said. "Now I know that you aren't a prude."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and said "You don't need to help me."

"Of course I need to. You too need a match maker in _your_ life."

Hermione just frowned at Draco, when he took her hand and pulled her with him. "Keep this show on."

She just nodded at him when the two decided to join the voices coming from the living room. Well, there were three voices. Hermione was certain that one was Roselyn's, one was Harry's while the last one belonged to a girl.

"Finally our princess is here with her prince." Harry exclaimed in joy. But Hermione could sense acid and fire in every word he spoke.

"Well yes. Here we are." Draco said with a smirk when they found their unfamiliar guest smiling at them. She had thick wavy brown tresses, and a typical French look. Her smile was worth falling for, while her body … Hermione quite envied it. The question was, _who _was she?

"It's so rude of me." Harry chuckled, bringing Hermione out of her reverie. "This is Katrina Gaulle. My girlfriend of two months."

And Hermione knew that she had to bring Harry on the right track.

* * *

**A/N: Hermione to the rescue ! Well is she actually rescuing Harry for his good or for _her_ very own? *smirks***

**Jealousy takes over in this chapter. What happens in the next? Any ideas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Followers increase by two. Not that I'm complaining. But the story did get boring last chapter. :P**

**Anyway, This is the longest chapter I've written till now ... seeing that school's out :D**

**Hope you guys like this one :)**

* * *

"Your _girlfriend_?" Hermione stuttered in disappointment when all the four pairs of eyes averted at her. Hermione knew that she wasn't happy with Harry's decision but had to make up her sweet appearances.

"That's nice to hear." Hermione said with a smile, trying to make it as surreal as she could. "I knew you were capable of finding a girl for yourself Harry." She looked at her friend. "I'm sure it wouldn't have taken you a day to ask her."

"Actually, it took him almost two weeks to ask me." Katrina said as Draco and Roselyn laughed, while Harry's cheeks bore his dimples in embarrassment.

"I know Harry is a bit-" Hermione stopped for a moment to put a right word into the blank. "_Slow_, when it comes to getting a girl." She finished as Harry gave her a murderous look which she ignored. "Oh how rude of me!" Hermione chuckled and brought out her hand to Katrina. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well _who_ doesn't know about you?" The girl said with a smile as she shook Hermione's hand. The brunette really wanted to know how Harry found this piece of gold. "Harry keeps talking about you twenty four seven." Katrina added.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "You really shouldn't make your _girlfriend _jealous by talking about _me_." She scolded him playfully. But both Hermione and Harry could sense the sarcasm in her tone.

"I can't complain if you're beautiful." Harry played along. But only he knew that it was the truth. Hermione was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen or met in his twenty four year old life.

"Potter, stop hitting on _my _girl or I'll make sure that you can never have babies." Draco said with a smirk, wrapping a protective arm around his 'girlfriend's' waist as they sat.

"Malfoy, you know it's the truth or you wouldn't have fallen for her yourself." Harry said with an equally competing smirk and continued. "Besides, I have my very own beautiful girlfriend to whom I can pleasure."

Hermione grimaced when Harry leaned in to give Katrina a peck on the lips. She knew Harry was up to _something_. Or was he not? _'Why can't I stand this?_' She thought. _'Why do I care if Harry is with that beautiful girl? I should be happy for him!'_

**'Maybe because you have fallen for him.'** Her inner voice sing-songed.

_'For the last time, shut the fuck-'_

"Love, someone's at the door." Draco's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at her 'boyfriend', who bore a look of anxiousness on his face and it was centimeters away from hers.

"Right." Hermione nodded and started to get up when Draco stopped her to give a soft yet a passionate kiss on the lips. She responded to it, to convince Harry that he could not mess up with her choice and mind. Hermione broke away and flashed a smile at Draco before getting up and answering the door.

"'Mione." Roselyn too got on her feet. "Let me also-"

"Of course." The brunette smiled and let her friend follow her lead. The doorbell rang again, when Roselyn held Hermione back and gave her a questioning look.

"When did you and Draco happen?" She asked as her blue eyes glimmered.

"Can I tell you about it later?" Hermione said uncertainly. She yet had to make up her mind to let Roselyn know the truth.

"Promise?" The blonde asked.

Hermione gave her a smile and nodded when the doorbell rang again impatiently.

"Coming!" Hermione and Roselyn said in union, when the brunette decided to open the door.

There stood a young man of twenty four, his green eyes sparkling under the evening sunlight. His messy brown locks fell on his face, which bore a very sexy smile. Sometimes, Hermione found that very smile of her childhood friend as sexy as Draco's. While his eyes ... So mesmerizing. Any girl could easily fall for them. After all, _Harry_ too had the very same -

_'Don't you dare compare Eric to Harry!'_

"Oh my goodness! You made it!" Hermione squealed in glee has Eric gave out a laugh and pulled her into his arms. He had known Hermione ever since he was born. They had literally been buddies since their potty training. Eric Landon knew what Hermione was and what she wanted. But could never make her his. She was like his twin. And he cared for her like any brother would for his sister. And here he was, seeing her almost after two years, with an extremely attractive girl smiling at him and Hermione trapped in his arms.

"Happy Birthday!" He said, giving a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "And we finally meet! Blame your twenty fifth birthday for me missing my next project!"

"Hey!" Hermione said, playfully swatting his chest.

"At least you gave me some time for myself to be with you." Eric said with a smile, when his eyes fell on the beautiful blonde girl looking lovingly at them.

Hermione didn't fail to notice his eyes falling on Roselyn. Her _'evil plan'_ was already at in action before she even started it. That was another reason why she invited Eric.

"Remember Roselyn Johnson?" Hermione suddenly spoke, introducing the blonde to her friend. She knew that Eric's jaw would fall to the ground at the news.

Eric looked from Hermione to Roselyn, who averted her eyes from him and blushed. She had never admitted it aloud but only to Hermione that she fancied Eric as a six year old. He was in Hermione's grade and the girls in her class used to talk about him. _'Oh Eric said hi to me!'_ Or _'Eric kissed Hermione on the cheek!' _She used to hear. Sure he and Hermione were really close and Roselyn herself found him being her friend too. But after Hermione went to Hogwarts, everything changed. Eric's father got posted to Los Angeles and he too reluctantly had to leave London. And after fourteen long years, they met again.

Eric too could not take the appearance of that very girl; the mini version of Hermione as he recalled. Long gone those days of her awkward childhood, and now Roselyn was that woman he always wished to have in his life. As his own.

"It's really hard to believe." Eric said before scooping Roselyn into his arms and spinning her around. The blonde gave out a small squeal followed by a series of giggles. Eric then stopped, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Roselyn blushed furiously, breaking her gaze from his eyes and she looked at Hermione who gave her two thumbs up before leaving the two of them alone. Now she knew _why _Hermione had invited Eric.

* * *

"Ron! Where are you?" Hermione screamed over the telephone as her other guests laughed in the background.

"Luna has not been keeping well lately." Ron said over the phone. "But yeah, she wouldn't miss a chance of missing your party. So we'll be there is an hour or so."

"Oh. Alright." Hermione smiled. When her sister came out of the loo and gave her an urgent look as if she wanted to tell her something. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Yeah sure. Luna is calling me too." Ron said. "See you in an hour. Bye!"

"Bye!" Hermione smiled before keeping the telephone in its place and looked at her sister.

"What's the matter Ditta?" She asked tentatively when Meredith grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where Harry was nursing himself with Butterbeer."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, looking at the Granger sisters.

Hermione was ready to give a snappy comment, when Meredith said "Actually, I want you to be a part of this conversation."

Harry sheepishly looked at Hermione, who shrugged and then back at Meredith. "What is it all about?" He asked.

"Would you mind casting a Silencing Charm on the kitchen please?" The elder brunette said impatiently when Harry took out his wand and cast _Muffialto_ on the kitchen entrance. He and Hermione then looked at Meredith to continue what she was about to say.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

The former Granger grinned madly and looked at her sister and Harry. "I'm pregnant!" She said in glee.

Harry's face lit up while Hermione squealed in excitement and pulled her sister into a bear hug. "I knew I would become an aunt within four months." She said and gave her sister a peck on the cheek.

"Well you can you ever be wrong?" Meredith chuckled when Harry pulled his surrogate sister into an embrace.

"How far are you?" He asked, releasing himself from her strong grip.

"Almost three months." Ditta answered. "Charlie passed out when I told him. And maybe that's why he ran away to Romania for a meeting."

"He's got cold feet like Ron." Harry said with a smile. "Although, I know he would make an amazing, loving father."

"I know." The elder nodded. "Harry, would you like to become my baby's godfather?" His eyes widened. "I mean, you're already amazing with teddy and I'm sure-"

"I would be honored." Harry cut her off with a smile. "At least I'm baby trained now." He joked.

Meredith chuckled and leaned in to give a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said. "My baby brother. I love you so much."

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione laughed and finally gave a dimpled smile. "I love you too sister." He said when Meredith patted his cheek and left the kitchen.

Now, Hermione and Harry were all alone and the brunette had decided to ignore Harry. She grabbed the Butterbeer bottle from Harry's side and poured it into her glass. As she was about to leave the room, she was stopped by the question she had expected him to ask.

"What do you see in _Malfoy_?"

Hermione turned around and glared at him.

"What do you see in _Katrina_?" She asked in the very same tone as his.

"I asked you first." Harry smirked.

Hermione gave out an exaggerated sigh and said "Both of us confessed what we actually felt about each other for all these months. And obviously, got together."

"How could you never tell me that you fancied Malfoy? I thought we told each other everything!"

"It isn't my mistake that you were busy with your _Carina_ all this time!"

"_Katrina._" Harry corrected her and gave out a small laugh.

Hermione glowered at him and asked "What?"

"You're jealous." He simply said, giving her a smirk.

Hermione stopped and stared at him.

**'You know he is right.'** Her inner voice taunted her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at a smirking Harry. "I'm _not_!" she said incredulously.

"Oh you are!" Harry chuckled and walked towards her. "_You_ wanted to choose a girl for me right?"

Hermione sighed inwardly when Harry kept his Butterbeer on the counter and pulled her into a hug. Burying her nose into his neck Hermione melted into his scent. Fresh parchment and spearmint; the smell she learned from Amortentia. For all these years, everything gave her a sign. It had always been Harry. Yet she denied it.

"Harry,' she said into his neck "I have a bad feeling about Katrina."

"Don't you dare start again." Harry warned her. "I want you to calm down for a day. For me at least."

Hermione nodded against his skin, when she felt his tender lips on her hair.

"I love you." He said at which Hermione stiffened. But Harry didn't seem to notice. "You are my precious friend, my very own sister. I don't want to see you hurt. And it's Malfoy. I know he has changed and he would take care of you. But, I have a bad feeling about him as well." He admitted.

Hermione broke away and gave him a smile. "I love you too Harry." She said "and I don't want you to get hurt as well. "

"We'll get over it if it happens." Harry chuckled and picked his Butterbeer from the counter. "Come on." He said, giving a kiss on her cheek. Hermione stood there as if she were stuck in quicksand. Of course Harry took her as his sister No wonder he looked murderous when Draco kissed her. She had been expecting that. Her's and Harry's friendship had been so true that none of them had ever thought of courting each other. Hermione did want to be happy for Harry and his new girlfriend. But there was something uncertain about it.

Hermione grabbed her glass of Butterbeer and left the kitchen to find Roselyn and Eric sitting on the stairs, laughing and sipping their wine. He grabbed one of Roselyn's curly locks and wrapped it around his finger as she blushed. Well, this was good news for Hermione. All she did was to smile to herself and leave to sit with her other friends. At least one of her mission was accomplishing right in front of her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Posessive much Hermione? We truly know how you feel dear. ;)**

**So I paired an OC with an OC. Eric and Roselyn ... Sounds so royal :D**

**And in the next chapter, I will be focusing on those two ... I mean, my OC's. Sounds cool?**

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And I hit 20 follows :D**

**Love you guys :* And thanks for following!**

**Hope you like this one :)**

* * *

"So you work as a part time nanny?" Eric asked, sipping his wine from the glass. He still couldn't fathom that he was sitting on the stairs, with none other than Roselyn Johnson (he didn't know that she was a Malfoy) and talking nonsense with her. To tell the truth, Eric wanted to capture this moment as the first step of their budding relationship.

"Yup." Roselyn smiled. "I like babies and kids. And they love me. So there is no complaining." They both chuckled in union. It was when Hermione walked out of the kitchen and went unnoticed to them.

"And your hair." Eric said, tugging at one of Roselyn's blonde locks and wrapping it around his finger. "I had never imagined these to become silk soft. They're beautiful."

Roselyn blushed furiously and caught Hermione smiling at her before she walked away. "Yeah, thanks." The blonde mumbled shyly and looked at Eric. "It's actually Hermione's doing. You see-" she sighed. "She did my makeover. All I was before today was a hairy, nerdy girl with pink braces and huge glasses. If it hadn't been for her-"

"You would've still been beautiful for me." Eric cut her off, making her snap those beautiful blue eyes at him. "I knew you fancied me before I shifted to LA." Her eyes grew bigger in size. "Yeah I_ knew_. It was so obvious." He smiled as he gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "And to be honest, I've never had proper girl in my life, excluding mum, Hermione and you. I just have one small request. Have dinner with me."

"Eric-" Roselyn finally dared to look into his glimmering green eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked softly. Did he just _ask_ her on a-

"All I want is a date with you." He said with a shy smile. "I want to take you out. Prove all those girls wrong who taunted you. I want to be that man you wanted. Please."

Roselyn's face became much paler than what it was. All her childhood fantasies were coming true. She still felt as if she were having a dream.

"Okay." She said softly, giving Eric a shy look. His hand was still on her cheek when she felt him pulling his face closer to his. Her eyes fell on his lips and she knew what was coming; Roselyn was about to get her first kiss! From the guy she fancied in first grade! He kept leaning closer... And closer ... And closer... Their lips hovered over each other, their breaths mingling as one when-

"Roselyn, come on darling we have to cut the-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening when the couple broke apart in embarrassment. Pink tinges could be seen on their cheeks, when Roselyn placed a shy peck on Eric's cheek, ignoring her cousin's questioning gaze and walked into the living room.

Eric just stood there, watching the girl walk away, his hand grazing the cheek where her lips had been for a brief moment. He then found the man standing in front of him shooting icy glares at him, when Eric too, decided to follow Roselyn into the room. Before he could take the very same path, that freaky, yet gorgeous man stopped him.

"My sister isn't a snogging booth." Draco seethed, as Eric's ears perked up in surprise. Neither Hermione nor Roselyn herself had mentioned about this _'big brother_.'

"My intentions are all positive." Eric said with all the courage he could gather. "And as much as I remember, she never had a brother."

"I'm her cousin. And, she is like my very own sister. We have the same blood. So you better-"

"Draco, I thought-" Hermione came at the door and found him cornering Eric. "_Oh_." She finished.

Eric was thankful for Hermione to stop that crazy guy at the right time. Draco looked as if Hermione had done it wrong by walking into the room.

"Anyway guys, you need to come." Hermione said, ignoring Draco's looks and smirked at Eric. He nodded shyly before being ushered into the living room. Hermione was about to follow him when Draco caught her arm and held her back.

"So you want my sister to date this _monkey_?" He seethed. Hermione resisted to laugh at him and gave him a smile.

"Believe me Draco." She said. "Rose and Eric have known each other since childhood. He won't even bother to hurt her."

"I'm taking your word for it." Draco nodded grimly. "Because if he-"

"I get it!" She laughed. "Rip him into pieces." It was funny to see Draco being the '_big bad brother'_ to Eric.

"That's right." Draco said seriously before Hermione pulled him along with her where her other guests waited for her and Roselyn to cut the cake.

* * *

Hermione sat with Harry and Katrina as they chatted along about their first meeting. The guests had taken their leave, except Draco, Eric, Harry and Katrina and Hermione had no choice but to listen to their cute little '_love story_' and pretended to look pretty interested in it. She wanted Draco's company, who was having '_the talk'_ with a very nervous Eric while Roselyn was talking to her adoptive parents on the phone.

"And then Harry went like '_Your hands look full. Can I help you?'_. And I couldn't let the man I fancy go right?" Katrina gushed with a giggle when Hermione afforded a small laugh. Her eyes fell on Harry who was not amused with Katrina and her story. After all, who could take a story of a boy and girl, bumping everyday in a grocery shop and helping each other to carry their stuff back home and eventually start dating? Hermione herself thought that this story, if it would've made into a movie, would earn a number of Razzies than she could imagine.

"That's really cute." Hermione found herself saying and inwardly cursed as Harry looked at her. "So it's been almost two months you say?"

"Yeah." Katrina nodded and looked at Harry. "I'm surprised you never told her."

"Um-" Harry stuttered. "I was a little busy so-" he looked at Hermione. "At least now she knows."

"And I'm thankful for that." Hermione gave a forced smile.

Katrina was about to speak again but stopped when Malfoy walked over to them. Harry kept looking murderous while Hermione smiled at him.

"Okay darling." Draco said, keeping a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I must get going. I have to visit mother tomorrow."

"I thought you had promised me _something_." Hermione said playfully, getting on her feet. She knew that Harry and Katrina were closely listening to them.

"And what would that be?" Draco asked huskily, his arms trapping Hermione into them.

"Oh you know." She said in a seductive voice when Draco kissed her soundlessly. Hermione found the kiss intoxicating, losing herself into it, forgetting that they had audience. She knew Draco was helping her to make Harry jealous but wanted this to be an actual relationship. Well, she would talk about this later with him.

Draco broke away and gave her a last kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." He said and turned to Harry and Katrina. "Good night to you too."

Harry nodded curtly while Katrina flashed him a huge smile before Draco gave a kiss on Roselyn's cheek and left.

"I guess even I should get going." Eric said getting up and then gave Hermione a hug. "I'll be in London from now on. I've been posted here. So we can catch up often."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled at him. "That would be great."

Eric broke the embrace and looked at a very shy Roselyn looking at him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked when the blonde nodded and led him to the front porch.

"I guess we'll also get going." Harry said getting up and pulling Katrina to her feet. "Kat has a photoshoot tomorrow. You know for _Witch Weekly._" He finished lamely. Of course, Katrina was a model with that amazing height and figure. Hermione who stood at a good height of five foot five felt like a dwarf in front of a five feet nine Katrina who on that wore heels.

'_Doesn't she realize that she is making Harry short?'_ Hermione thought after having a good look at a five feet ten Harry, who gave her a dimpled smile.

"Of course." Hermione said sweetly and then looked at Katrina. "You don't want to get dark circles do you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Katrina exclaimed, placing her hand on her chest. "They are horrendous!"

"Then we better get going darling." Harry said. "Is it fine if we use the floo?"

"Not a problem." Hermione smiled when Harry pulled her into a hug. The brunette sighed into his embrace when she felt a kiss on the side of her head.

"Look for my owl." Harry whispered and broke the embrace.

Hermione nodded when she waved the couple goodbye as they disappeared into the flames. She sighed and looked around. Her house was a mess and Roselyn was sleeping over. Speaking of which, where was she?

* * *

"It was nice to have your company." Roselyn said to Eric with a smile. She dared to take one of his hand and to her surprise, he gave it a squeeze.

"Sure it was." Eric said squeezing her hand. "Thankfully I had a normal _'muggle'_ like what Hermione says to talk to." They chuckled. Eric too knew of Hermione being a witch and was really happy for his friend.

"Eric, there are many things to tell you." Roselyn started slowly as he cocked an eyebrow. She had yet to tell him about having magical blood in her. "But I guess, that should be the talk for the next time."

He smiled at her. "So _you're_ asking me on a date?" Eric asked her playfully, loving to see Roselyn turning into shades of pink.

"I thought you already did." She said shyly when Roselyn found herself trapped in Eric's arms and found his face inches away from hers. She had never realised that her heart started pumping out blood at an increased rate.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered. "I've been wanting to do that since I was nine."

Roselyn's blue eyes grew in surprise at his words. He liked her too?

"Do you want to?" she asked meekly.

"I've always wanted to kiss the girl I had a schoolboy crush on." He said with a smile. "So, can I?"

The blonde broke her gaze from him and nodded. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers, dancing in sync. She gave an instant response to his cold, minty lips she had always wanted to kiss and taste. Maybe that night, her birthday night was lucky for her. She had finally got her first kiss from the man she fancied.

Eric broke away, completely dazed by the kiss as his forehead rested on Roselyn's. He found her eyes and said "Be ready by 1900 hours. This Friday. Got it Major?"

Roselyn chuckled and nodded. "After four days at 1900 hours. Yes sir!"

Eric gave a final kiss on her lips and said "Good night."

"Good night." she smiled as Eric caught a taxi and drove away. Roselyn couldn't help but giggle like a school girl and turned around to find Hermione smirking at her. She knew that her friend had seen everything and was about to have a talk with her.

"What?" Roselyn stuttered, blushing.

"You_ finally_ got your first kiss." Hermione said as a matter of factly.

"So?" Roselyn asked as she shrugged.

"Now we need to discuss about your date missy!" Hermione squealed.

_'Not another round of shopping, haircut or waxing!'_ Roselyn groaned inwardly when Hermione pulled her in to have a detailed talk with her about the kiss and her upcoming date.

* * *

**A/N: Is Hermione being a bit OOC? Let me know, because I'm not so sure :/**

**Anyway, Eric has started courting Roselyn now. But what about our main OTP?**

**Don't worry about that because ninety percent of the next chapter will be focusing on their relationship :)**

**Until then ... who wants cookies? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Twenty four follows, thirteen favorites and ten reviews :)**

**Thanks a lot ^^ :***

**And here come's HHr interaction ... hope you like it :D**

***serves a round of visual choco chip cookies***

* * *

"It's okay sweetie." Hermione cooed at her six year old patient. "It will burn. But I promise to kiss it away."

"You mean my hand will be on fire?" The boy asked anxiously, his face dawning with fear.

Hermione gave out a laugh and gave a kiss on his cheek. This was the privilege of having a private cabin for herself and the parent of her patient not being here. She liked to be less professional as possible and more of a mother looking out for her child. "No, your hand won't be on fire sweetheart." She said. "It will sting a bit when I apply the paste. Seeing its a fresh burn."

"Just a _little_ bit?" The boy squeaked?

_"Just_ a little bit." Hermione confirmed when Harry walked into the cabin.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said when the boy turned around on his chair to see the wizard. "I'll come back later."

"It's alright Harry." Hermione gave him a smile. "I'm sure Ryan has to discuss some Quidditch with you." She said pointing the boy's burn to Harry who understood that she wanted his help. So at an instant, he pulled Ryan into his lap while Hermione made sure that the boy was completely distracted.

"What happened to you this time?" Harry asked the boy. Ryan happened to be Harry's favorite patient, more than Hermione's.

"I burned my hand." The boy mumbled. "Mummy was making me spaghetti when I was pulling her to show her my drawing. By mistakely I pulled the cooking bowl with her and hot spaghetti fell on my hand."

"It's alright champ." Harry said, ruffling Ryan's shaggy black hair. Sometimes he looked like Harry's son. "Let's talk about Quidditch." He caught Hermione's eye and gave her a small nod to continue the treatment. "You know Viktor Krum is in town." Harry knew that Hermione was closely looking at him. "He's here for a Ministry meeting."

"Really?" Ryan's blue eyes widened in excitement.

"Yeah." Harry smiled at him. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course!" Ryan nearly jumped, when Hermione announced-

"All done." She smiled at the boy who looked at her, and then at his perfectly healed hand.

"Whoa Hermione!" Ryan exclaimed. "You're so cool! It didn't even sting."

Hermione looked at Harry and then gave Ryan a smile. "I've done that a lot of times to Harry." She looked at her friend. "Haven't I?"

The Auror chuckled and nodded. "You've saved my butt and my life loads of times." He agreed as the two kept looking at each other.

Hermione couldn't help but blush at his gaze. She then handed Ryan a piece of parchment and said "This is a list of potions you need to have for today. Give it to your mum, will you?"

Ryan nodded, jumping off Harry's lap and barely walked two steps to Hermione. "Thank you." He said, giving a kiss on her cheek and then his chubby cheeks turned pink.

"You're welcome Ryan." Hermione said, ruffling his small mop of hair. "Your mum is waiting outside in the lobby. You better go to her. And if she isn't there, don't forget to come back here. I'm sure Harry and I will enjoy your company." She then exchanged a smile with Harry.

"His mother is waiting outside." Harry said. "I talked to her and she said that _'my boy is being really cheeky nowadays_ .'"

The two adults chuckled when Ryan turned into a darker shade of red. "Anyway, off you go." Hermione said patting Ryan's cheek, when the boy waved goodbye and left. Once the cabin door closed with a click, Hermione turned to Harry.

"I feel like strangling you for shooing off that boy." She gave a small pout. "I _love _him."

Harry laughed and pinched her cheek. "More than you love _me_?" He playfully asked.

"I love _kids_ more than you." Hermione said with a chuckle as her friend playfully pouted, and showed his dimples.

"Ouch 'Mione, that hurt." Harry mocked a sad face as she kept laughing.

"Did I ever mention that you are more like a _kid_ than a _handsome _Auror?" She asked.

"I could say the same." Harry said with a shrug when she cocked an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Aren't _you_ supposed to take _Katrina _for a date?" She asked. "And aren't _I_ supposed to wait for_ Draco _to take me out?"

"Kat is dieting." Harry said pointedly. "She _wants_ to reduce the five hundred grams she gained last week." He gave a small chuckle and Hermione shook her head. "And as for Draco, I loaded him with work so that I could spend some time with you."

"I should kill you for loading my poor boyfriend with work!" Hermione scowled.

"Perks of being the Head Auror." Harry smirked as Hermione's frown deepened. "Come on now! Get changed from those clothes which make you look like a patient more than a Healer!"

"What's wrong in them?" Hermione asked, looking at her pale blue robes.

"As I already said, you look more like a patient." Harry said seriously. "Wear something bright because we are going to muggle London."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked arm in arm, enjoying the pleasant November breeze and the atmosphere of the Hyde Park. It had been ages since they last had a proper visit to the muggle word together. Hermione's head fell on Harry shoulder when he dropped his arm to catch her hand. She at an instant entwined her fingers with his and gave it a squeeze.

"Harry, I'm confused." Hermione said when her friend strangely looked at her.

"What's got your mind in that state?" He asked.

"I have a date with Draco tomorrow-" she started, knowing that he didn't exactly appreciate the words coming out of her mouth.

"Okay, and?" Harry tried to sound as normal as he could. Why didn't he like the fact that she was dating an ex Slytherin?

"I don't have a proper dress for tomorrow." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Okay, then." Harry stopped and looked at her. "Forget the ice-cream. Let me take you for shopping. And after that, let's hang out at your place-"

"Wait a minute!" Hermione hushed him. "We have _another_ five hours of work-"

"I got us half day." Harry smiled at her. "Kingsley gave me an off anyway and your nurse was telling that you have been working a lot lately."

_'To stay away from you of course.'_ Hermione thought. _'I didn't want to distract myself while working.'_

"So I used my power as _'The Harry Potter'_." Harry finished with a smirk when she playfully hit his arm.

"You're abusing your power you know." She said seriously.

"I don't care. I'm doing it for _you."_ Harry said with all seriousness before he apparated them to Oxford Street.

"The muggles could've seen us!" Hermione screeched into her friend's ear. Harry mocked irritation, ignoring what the brunette said and ushered her into a shop.

"Harry, do you realize that this is a _Stella McCartney's_ boutique?" She whispered to him.

"I am very well aware of that." Harry said as if didn't understand what his friend was implying on.

"The clothes here are _bloody_ expensive!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"I haven't given you a proper birthday present." Harry said, ignoring her words, yet again.

"My birthday_ was_ two months ago-"

"Excuse me dears." A lady came over for their assistance. "How can I help you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, buy Harry spoke for her. "My_ girlfriend_ is finding a dress for her birthday. So I just thought of bringing her in." Harry said, smiling politely at the lady, when Hermione's eyes grew larger at the words _'my girlfriend'_.

"Oh yes!" The lady smiled and then looked at the wizard curiously. "And you must be-?"

"Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself with a smile. "My friend Katrina keeps talking about this boutique. So I thought-"

"Oh yes! That girl! She's a model isn't she?

"Ah yes. Anyway, bring us the latest collections."

"Follow me dears!" The lady said, leading the two deeper into the boutique. Hermione was curious about the conversation, so she held Harry back and started to question him.

"How does Katrina know about this shop?" She asked.

"Kat is a huge fan of muggle collections and she keeps talking about this boutique." Harry answered simply.

"And _when_ did_ I_ become your girlfriend?" She further asked.

"I thought you_ always_ were." Harry muttered to himself, more than to her when Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" She hissed when the lady came along with five dresses of various colors.

"Here you go." The lady handed Hermione the dresses. "The dressing room is on the right. And you Harry, can sit in the viewing area."

"Okay." Harry smiled when Hermione scowled at him and marched to the dressing room, huffing to herself. Harry chuckled at her behavior and sat on one of the couches. He grabbed one of the magazines to see the face of his dear girlfriend, sporting a red bikini. He shook his head and smiled, admiring Katrina's body on the magazine cover and turning the pages to read her interview. They had decided to keep mum about their relationship to the muggle world. Getting full attention by the Wizarding population was enough for them. That was the reason why Harry introduced Hermione as his girlfriend to the boutique owner. Well, he couldn't agree less when he and Hermione behaved more like a couple in a relationship. They had _always _been like that. The very same morning, he had a meeting with Viktor Krum, who happened to be Hermione's ex (even though she always denied their relationship) for the protection to be provided for the Quidditch World Cup to be held the next year. Harry had happily agreed to provide the help and Viktor was happy about it. During their discussion, they had an obvious conversation about Hermione. When Viktor learned that Draco Malfoy out of all men was courting her, he was on the verge of getting a heart stroke. '_Vat is da wurld coming too!?' _That's what he exactly said, making Harry chuckle as he remembered his petrified face.

"Harry?" Hermione called out. "I'm confused between two dresses."

Harry cleared his throat, keeping the magazine on the table and said "Just come out in what you're wearing."

"Seriously Harry, I think this is too pink!" She said uncertainly.

"I just want to see you." Harry said firmly when he heard Hermione sigh before she came out in the viewing area. Harry did find the dress too girly for Hermione. It did look nice, but it wasn't the color Hermione liked. The dress was halter necked, of hot pink, ending way up till her midthigh. Harry knew that this dress wasn't _Hermione _and it was totally made for _Katrina_.

"It's not for you." Harry said truthfully as Hermione looked at the dress in the full length mirror.

"It's for Katrina." She said, giving out a small laugh.

"Well, you read my mind." Harry gave out a small laugh and got up to search for a perfect dress. One blue dress caught his eye, when he got up and gave it to Hermione to try it on.

"This is so your color." He said. "I just want to see you in it."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him before disappearing into the dressing room again. Harry sighed to himself and paced along the length of the couches placed, when the shop owner walked over to him, with another set of dresses.

"Has she tried the ones I handed before?" She asked when Harry nodded.

"Yeah. She's in with the last one." Harry said when Hermione called out for him.

"Hermione, are you done?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Come out dear. Your boyfriend looks desperate to see you in that number." The lady said. Harry could see Hermione's face bearing a scowl. Then, all he saw was a Hermione walking out of the dressing room, with a shy look on her face, taking Harry's breath away. She looked like a goddess. The dress was a simple, strapless one of modest knee length. The royal blue color brought out the beauty of her pale skin, as she checked the dress in front of the mirror. Harry smiled at her when she looked at him and said "I like the color."

"It brings out your skin perfectly." He said, walking over to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione's heart stopped for the moment, but relaxed when Harry placed his chin on her shoulder, and smiled at her as their eyes met in the mirror.

"I fear for Draco sometimes." He said so that only she could hear it. "You _do_ have killer looks."

Hermione smiled nervously, as she felt his unshaved subtle rub against her bear skin. "It's your selection after all." She said softly. "I'm glad I told _you _about needing a perfect date-dress."

"I know _what _you want." Harry said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I know you really well."

"I know." She replied in all honesty. "And I'm glad."

'_I'm glad to have you in my life, to understand me the best and I thank you for changing it.'_ She added silently in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Now what do you think is going on in Harry's mind? Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Twelve reviews, fourteen favorites and twenty eight follows :D**

**Welcome aboard readers !**

**And as for this chapters, it is a Dramione one. It is only fair if I mention my second most favorite ship in this story, after creating loads of 'Harmony' moments in my Dramiones. ;)**

**Also, a slight rating change to 'M' only for this chapter :P ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hermione had just done with her lipstick when the doorbell rang. At an instant, she straightened up and took a in a huge breath.

"Don't worry 'Mione! I'll get it!" Roselyn called out, relaxing her nerves a bit. She and her friend had decided to have a sleepover at Roselyn's place after their respective dates with Eric and Draco.

The thing which made Hermione nervous was to talk about their budding relationship with Draco. She had done that before and the Malfoy had agreed to court her for real. But_ damn_ Harry! _He_ had to make things even more confusing! Yesterday, he took her on an outing-

**'It was a date Miss Granger!'** Her inner voice corrected her.

Okay, then. Harry took her out on a _date_, called her _his_ girlfriend, bought her a dress designed by a million dollar designer and finally, they ended up snuggling on Hermione's couch, watching '_Pretty Woman_.' All of it was fine until Hermione found herself waking up against a _little Harry_, poking against her abdomen. The brunette knew that it was normal for the men to have this early morning phenomenon. But this was _Harry_! And his erect- _little friend_ was poking against her! For Harry, he didn't even realize but Hermione ... Well, let's just say she just ignored her friend for the rest of the time.

"Hermione! Your ferret is getting impatient here!" Roselyn called out again, bringing Hermione to the present.

"Coming!" She said, when she grabbed her purse and descended the stairs.

"And here she is!" Draco exclaimed, grinning at her. He was clutching a bouquet of fresh white lilies and looked as handsome as ever in a simple sky blue shirt, tucked in his jeans. Hermione gave out a laugh, accepting the bouquet from her boyfriend.

"These are beautiful." She said, taking in the sweet smell of the flowers. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said shyly, giving a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione agreed with the fact that Draco's kisses were intoxicating and she could never say no to them.

"Get a room or stop the show!" Roselyn scowled at the couple, who broke away and smiled at her.

"Well, I can't see _your_ monkey here Rosie." Draco said cheekily to his sister.

"Eric is no monkey, ferret." Roselyn said with a competing smirk while Hermione stifled a laugh. "In fact, he will be here in half an hour to be exact. We are having an indoor date."

"Hey! I'm no ferret!" Draco glared at her.

"Don't lie Draco." Hermione said with sugar in her voice. "You are _the_ amazing, bouncing, ferret."

Draco gave her a warning glare when the brunette tip-toed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Not to mention a cute little ferret of mine." She added.

"I'm sure you're getting late!" Roselyn reminded them, giving her friend a pointed look.

"Of course. You want to kick us out so that you get a chance to _shag_ your monkey-" Draco said with a drawl when Hermione and Roselyn hit either of his arms.

"Stop abusing me witches!" Draco exclaimed.

"Then take me out already!" Hermione whined, when Draco mocked a defeated sigh.

"As you say mistress." He drawled, offering an arm to Hermione, who gladly accepted it before Draco apparated them to one of the most beautiful rose gardens she had ever seen.

"This is enchanting!" Hermione said dreamily, burying her head into one of the rose bushes. "Where exactly are we?" She asked, smelling the flowers.

"We are in my Manor." Draco said, bending down next to her. "In a part which is mine."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him.

"This is my wing and we are in one of mother's rose gardens." Draco said. "Before I, the handsome, dashing Draco Malfoy, made an appearance on this planet," she rolled her eyes. "My dear mother thought that she was having a girl and decided to name her Rose. So that's why, she planted roses in all the three wings of the manor in the honor of her daughter. Fortunately, _I_ came into existence." Draco smirked at the last word.

"You're still that pompous git." Hermione said monotonously. "But a better one."

"I wasn't over my dear Granger." Draco giving her the very same look, of a mother when reads her child a bedtime story. "And then, after two years, my aunt had a baby girl and had decided no name for her because, she and my uncle, assumed that they were having a boy and had decided on the name Scorpius. But they happened to be blessed with a baby girl. And so, my mother was the one to name Roselyn." He smiled slightly. "I always wanted to have a sister and my wish was granted. But then, they dumped her away and made me live in the dark. Without Rosie." He finished, sighing audibly.

"But you have her now." Hermione said softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"But I have her now." Draco smiled in agreement. "Now enough of these sappy moments. Lets go on our date, shall we?" He asked, pulling Hermione to her feet, and leading her to a gazebo, a candlelight dinner set for two under it. Draco might be a twitchy, annoying ferret sometimes, but in reality he was a gentleman, a romantic, a man any girl would want. He knew how to handle a virgin with care. But how would Hermione know? She was a virgin herself, saving it for the man she loved or rather, for the man who loved her. Draco understood her point and never had pushed himself any further after touching and slight groping.

"Draco..." Hermione moaned. "Stop making me want more!"

After their dinner, Hermione and Draco were laying down under the stars, on the fresh grass of the garden, as the blonde was ferociously kissing and nibbling her neck. Hermione groaned as she threaded her fingers in his baby soft hair, and pulled his lips to hers.

Well, Hermione _didn't_ mind snogging Draco because-she liked it. And she liked the way he pleasured her with his lips and teeth, taking her to cloud nine. (Oh yes guys, take your mind out of the gutter! Our Miss Granger wouldn't like it if you took it in- _that_ manner.)

Hermione broke the kiss and found Draco on top of her, nuzzling against the swell of her breasts and kissing them. Hermione shuddered in pleasure, when she felt something hard rubbing against her thigh.

'_Not again!'_ She inwardly groaned. '_First Harry. And now Draco? Why do these- little members- have to make things awkward?'_

"Draco," she managed to speak again, as his hand caressed the soft skin of her thigh. "stop."

Draco did as he was asked to and Hermione found his sliver eyes in her in question.

"Don't you dare apologize about it." She said. "It's just that, it's _'that time of the month'_ and-"

"Do you want a tummy rub?" He asked her like a little child.

"I don't see anything wrong in it." Hermione said with a smile when Draco rolled off her, placing his head on top of her covered chest. He allowed her to snuggle closer as he started to rub her belly gently with his hand. Hermione closed her eyes at his touch an started to rake her fingers through his soft hair. For a moment, she imagined her belly to be as huge as a pumpkin and it was Harry's hand caressing it lovingly. Her smile widened as she kept seeing Harry in his protective, father/husband mode as he said "Does that feel better 'Mione?"

Why was he speaking in _Draco'_s voice?

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes to see Draco's worried face. "Are you feeling better?"

_'Okay. Did I just imagine Harry as my husband, soothing my pregnant belly?'_

"Yeah." She said uncertainly. "It feels amazing."

Draco kept massaging her abdomen when he spoke "Why does it have to be painful for you girls?"

"Because we are what people call,'superwomen'." Hermione replied.

"You're an exceptional case." He said. "A Superwitch. That's what you are."

Hermione gave out a small chuckle and placed a kiss on Draco's head. "And you men have this _weird_ phenomenon of your own." She muttered.

"What?" Draco asked looking at her.

_'Why exactly did I have to mention about their erect- *ahem* little members?'_

**'Come off it missy! You're a healer! You know the word; E-REC-TION'**

"Hey!" Draco clicked his fingers in front of her eyes. "What '_weird phenomenon_' do us men have?"

"It's just that-" Hermione averted her eyes off him. "When you find us girls -interesting, a certain _part_ of you is all ready for action." She finished as Draco raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh mercilessly. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and shook him to calm down.

"Draco!" She screeched. "Not funny!"

"You mean our _erection_?" He asked, his laughter not giving signs of stopping.

"Yes." Hermione huffed and then blushed. Draco stopped laughing. Without a warning call, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants.

"You mean _this_?" He asked, when the brunette's eyes widened as withdrew her hands and moved away from Draco.

"Listen_ ferret_!" Hermione seethed, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You have no idea what exactly happened-"

"Then enlighten me." Draco said simply. "Please. And off with your crappy mood swings!"

"Blame it on the_ nature_!" She defended herself. "And as for the other thing, I felt Harry's-_ thing-_ poking my waist early in the morning." She blushed brilliantly.

"_It's_ called an erection." Draco reminded her. "And, what was Harry doing in your bed when you're supposed to be with me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Actually, you know how Harry and I are." Hermione said as if she were talking to Roselyn. Draco was that one friend and a boyfriend, who didn't mind if she talked about any other man. Especially Harry. Because Draco knew that Hermione had feelings for Harry and was in denial. He knew that it was about time for her to see what she couldn't.

"Yeah." He said. "People presume that you guys are a couple."

"I know." She said, and ignored Draco's looks. "We went shopping-"

"Wait. You took_ Potter_ for shopping?"

"Actually,_ he _took me for shopping. And the dress I am wearing was his choice."

"I must say that Harry has a very classy choice."

"He does." She smiled. "So after that, we had ice cream and then returned to my place, watched a movie and-"

"Snuggled against each other on the couch. Too tightly though. Because you woke up to find Harry's_ little friend_ saying _'Hi!_' to you." Draco finished with a smirk.

Hermione glared at him. "As much as I want to slap you again, I have to agree."

Draco chuckled as pulled Hermione into his lap. "You know," he started. "_That_ happens to us when we find our woman or any other girl attractive."

"Malfoy, I happen to be a Healer. There is no need for you to give_ me_ an explanation-"

"What I wanted to say is, Harry _wants_ you."

Hermione merely blinked at him.

"It's true!" Draco exclaimed. "It's written all over his face!"

"But he's with Katrina!" Hermione protested. "He must've thought that I'm_ her_-"

"He clearly knows how to differentiate _you_ and _Katrina_." Draco said logically. "Hell, _all_ of us know how different you two are!"

Hermione frowned slightly. What if Draco was right? But _why_ would Harry want _her_? She was his best friend. Moreover, like a_ sister_!

**'Cut the 'sister' crap!'**

_'Hey! Watch your tongue my inner devil!'_

**'You know I'm right!'**

Hermione gave out a sigh and buried her head in Draco's neck. He at an instant, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer.

"Help me Draco! I'm confused!" Was all Hermione mumbled against his neck.

* * *

"It is so peaceful without Hermione." Eric commented.

"She's too loud." Roselyn agreed with a small laugh. "In a good way."

The couple sat in the living room, with Roselyn resting her back against the couch, with her legs folded, while Eric had his head rested on a pillow on her lap as she lovingly petted his hair.

"I can get used to it you know." He mumbled when Roselyn gave a kiss on his forehead.

"How so?" She asked.

Eric shot up to sit as blue met green.

"Move in with me." He said.

Roselyn gave him an uncertain look and asked "Don't you think it's too early?"

"It was just a suggestion." Eric said and took her hands. "It's entirely your choice."

The blonde gave him a smile. "Maybe after a few months?" She asked.

Eric gave her a huge grin and leaned closer to her. "Thinking already?"

"Hmm... Maybe." Roselyn said with a chuckle when his lips fell on hers for a kiss. Their two month old relationship was taking a new turn after what it had been. Roselyn had yet to tell Eric about her being a Malfoy. The thing was, how was she supposed to tell him? Eric was an extremely loving guy. But would it bother him if she kept the secret too long?

Roselyn had never realized falling on to the ground, with Eric on top of her, nibbling on her neck. She gave out a moan of pleasure, this whole new experience hijacking her mind. She was loving his lips on hers and his hands crawling up her stomach, under her top and cupping her breasts.

'_Wait! Is he actually cupping my breasts-?'_

Roselyn shuddered, causing Eric to look anxiously at her, sliding his hands off slightly from its previous position.

"Rose, love. What's wrong?" He asked.

The blonde smiled in return and said "Nothing's wrong. It's just that you're the first one to touch me like that." She blushed when Eric was about to speak. "And I liked it." She said, cutting him off.

"You- you liked it?" He asked with a smile.

"It's just new for me. And I enjoyed it." She said in a soft, voice of honesty.

"If you don't like what I'm doing, you can always ask me to stop." Eric said tenderly. "Don't hesitate. All you have to do is to tell."

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I will."

Eric grinned and caught her lips again, when-

"Will you guys stop groping each other _please_!?"

Eric broke the kissed and jumped a mile away from Roselyn to find a very annoyed Hermione Granger glaring at him.

"How do you get in without even opening the door?" He asked, aghast.

"_Magic_ my dear Eric." Hermione smirked at him. Roselyn too, got on her feet and adjusted her clothes.

"It freaks me out sometimes." Eric said and then turned to his girlfriend. "Anyway, see you on Sunday." He said, giving a quick peck on her lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Roselyn wished him in return, when Eric placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek and departed. The door clicked close behind them and Roselyn found her '_Cupid'_ friend, frowning to herself as she took off her heels and sat on the couch. The blonde knew that her git cousin might've done some thing to her. Or worse; something must've happened between them.

Roselyn quietly sat next to Hermione and kept a hand on her bare shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Hermione kept the very same expression as the moment before and looked at her 'little sister'. She knew whatever she was about to say, Roselyn was going to take it in the other sense.

"Rose," Hermione started. "I think Draco is seeing someone else behind my back."

Hermione ignored her friend's shocked face and wondered what sly plans were going on in that Slytherin's mind to break them up. _Intentionally_.

* * *

**A/N: And Draco's Slytherin brain is doing it's job. *smirks* Do you have any idea about the help Hermione asked him for?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thirty four follows, seventeen favorites and thirteen reviews :)**

**I'm glad. Thanks a lot guys :***

**Anyway, here comes a bit of drama... And the moment *gives the look*. And Happy 24th Birthday in advance Dan :* :D (I'm too lazy to post the chapter tomorrow :P)**

**So enjoy (Y)**

* * *

It was a cold Christmas night, and Hermione couldn't fathom that she was sitting on the cosy couch by the fireplace, having a nice chat with Katrina as they held their wine glasses in their hands. And talking about their life as students. Hermione was shocked to know that Katrina attended Beauxbatons and had an amazing English accent.

"Actually, my parents were French migrants." Katrina explained. "I am a muggleborn actually. So I was born and brought up in London. When I turned eleven, instead of receiving a letter from Hogwarts, I got a letter from Beauxbatons and obviously, I attended that school."

"Wow!" Hermione said with a huge grin. "I actually never expected _you_ to be a muggleborn."

The witch chuckled. "I know." Katrina said. "And I never expected _you_ to be a witch."

The two women laughed, when a very familiar drawl was heard behind the brunette.

"Ah! I see the Frenchie catching up with _my_ girl." Draco said with a smirk, sitting down next to Hermione. "I had never imagined this to happen." He added, grabbing the wine glass from Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione screeched as Draco downed the drink in a go. "You're a bully!"

"And you're adorable." He said, mocking a sweet smile and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I think_ 'adorable_' was the last word I had ever imagined to come out of my mouth."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him when he entwined their fingers and placed their hands on his lap. Her eyes then fell on Katrina who kept eyeing at Draco in suspicion as if she were throwing mean looks of jealousy. What was the matter?

"Cat got your tongue Gaulle?" Draco asked Katrina, who gave him a huge frown. "You were a chatterbox to _my_ girlfriend moments ago."

"Well, _your_ presence made me stop." Katrina replied coldly, which made Hermione realized something. She sounded as if _she_ and Draco- no, it couldn't be.

"If you say so." Draco said with a smirk when the front door opened.

"Hermione!" It was Harry's voice. ",look who is here!"

Hermione forgot that Draco was holding her hand, as she sprung on her feet in excitement and ran to the door to find Ron, Luna, Charlie ,a very pregnant Meredith and Harry, who had a very familiar six year old in his arms, brushing their boots and coats.

"Happy Christmas!" They all wished in union, bringing a huge smile on Hermione's face.

"Happy Christmas!" She wished back, when the boy in Harry's arms, jumped off him and ran to his godmother.

"Happy Christmas auntie Mione." Teddy Lupin gave Hermione's legs a hug as his hair turned brunette in color.

"Aww... My Teddy!" Hermione lifted the little boy in his arms and gave him a hug. "Happy Christmas to you too!" She gave a kiss on his head.

"Teddy was throwing tantrums to meet you." Ron said, coming forward and giving Hermione a hug. "So Andromeda sent him along with us."

"Yeah. She was meeting up with mother." Draco said, walking into the lounge when Teddy changed his hair color into platinum blonde, the same as Draco's and jumped on him.

"And how has my champ been?" He asked, tickling Teddy's stomach. They had grown closer to each other after Draco's mother, Narcissa and Andromeda forgave each other after the war. Draco had never felt sorry for his aunt after the loss of her daughter and his cousin Nymphadora and had promised to himself that he would take care of Teddy as his very own son. Plus, Harry and Hermione being his godparents was a bonus.

"I've learned to fly my broom properly Draco!" Teddy said in excitement. "But auntie Mione said not to ride the broom after I broke my arm last year."

"Well, we don't care what auntie 'Mione says." Harry said cheekily, exchanging a look with a scowling Hermione. "Do we?"

"No we don't." Draco and Teddy said together, earning a bigger scowl from the brunette.

"Leave my sister alone!" Meredith scolded the three boys, walking over to Hermione. "You know she's right."

"Uh-uh!" Teddy and Harry mocked as the others laughed.

"Leave them baby sister." Meredith said, giving out a small chuckle and enveloped Hermione into a hug. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Ditta." Hermione said, holding to her sister for her dear life, when she felt a kick against her stomach.

The brunette released herself from the embrace and ran her hand on her sister's six month old pregnant belly. "I missed you too baby." Hermione cooed. "Auntie loves you a lot. I can't wait to see you!"

"She's been kicking a lot lately." Meredith said with a smile. "That's why Charlie thought it was better to stay in with you for the next three months."

"She?" Hermione asked with a gleam in her eyes. "It's a girl?"

"We don't know." Charlie said with a shrug. "But Ditta thinks so. Her so called _'mother's instinct'_."

"It's not stupid." Hermione said with a straight face.

"No it isn't." Luna said in a dreamy voice when Hermione eyed sheepishly at her and Ron, who was grinning madly.

"Why such an expression?" She asked suspiciously.

"Maybe we'll tell you at dinner." Ron said innocently, when Harry ushered everyone into the living room. Hermione never expected her sister to be back from Romania before she delivered. But then, how was she here before time?

"'Mione, can you help me the dinner?" Harry asked her, giving a look which said _'I- need-to-talk-to-you_'.

"Sure." She replied with a smile and followed him into the kitchen. To be honest, she had always accepted the fact that Harry was a better cook than her. He had cooked minced pie, the plum cake and pot roast all by himself. Minus the treacle tart; Hermione had specially baked them for him. It was his favorite after all.

"Can you take out the roast from the oven please?" He asked, checking on the mince pie and the champagne bottles.

"Just tell me what to do." Hermione said, taking the pot roast out of the oven. It smelled tempting, making her mouth water.

"It smells amazing." She said, placing it on the kitchen island. "Katrina is really lucky to have you." She added, before realizing the sad look on Harry's face.

"Um, actually-" he started. "I wanted to talk about her."

Hermione frowned. She knew Katrina wasn't the one for her friend. She knew it and even tried to tell Harry. But no, he had never agreed with her and kept countering back with his favorite dialogue-

_'You're saying that because you are jealous!'_

Well, Miss Granger _was_ jealous. But then, she wanted Harry to be happy with whoever he was with. And now, she could see that shattering right in front of her eyes.

She walked to him and grabbed his arm. Harry looked at her as her tender grip gave him assurance, as if she were there for him. To help him,to save him, to be there for him, to be there with him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him anxiously, as Harry's green orbs avoided her brown ones.

"It's not the same as before." He said softly. Or rather murmured. "Kat has become a bit distant from me. I asked her what's in her head. But she won't answer."

"Harry," Hermione started soothingly, running her hand lovingly over his arm. "It happens."

"But why?" He asked. "This never happened when I was with Ginny!"

_Ginny_. That name. Harry had never spoken of her after their breakup. And neither had any of the Weasleys. They had never told her what had happened. At least, Harry told her that Ginny had broken up with him and he assumed that she eloped with someone. But who? No one had ever told Hermione.

The brunette ignored those old thoughts and went back to Harry's problem. "To be honest, I've not been talking much to my very own boyfriend." She said. "Because I have problems of my own which he wouldn't understand.

_'And that happens to be you.'_ She added silently in her mind.

"Oh. Why? What's your problem?" Harry asked. "It may help me you know."

_'I have no idea how to tell you how attracted I am to you Harry. Or maybe I am falling for you. And that happens to be my problem.'_

"We were talking about you. Not me." Hermione said with a chuckle. "And maybe, there is something in you. It's just that, _you_ men keep blaming us girls for everything."

"Hey, I don't blame you-"

"Really Harry?"

Harry just sighed and stared at the ground. Why did Hermione always have to be right? Why was she the only one who read everyone like a mere book?

"Alright. I've been distant from her these days." Harry admitted.

"But why?" Hermione asked curiously. "What's bothering you?"

She was in awe when Harry's loving emerald eyes looked at her as if they wanted to pour out something. And that's what Harry did.

"Hermione," he stuttered. "I-"

He stopped when they heard something fall from the broom closet outside the kitchen. And that thing kept falling with a - thud?

_'Thats weird. Brooms don't fall like that._' Hermione wondered.

"What's that?" Harry asked her.

"How do I know?" Hermione asked back.

"_You_ are the smart one."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's answer. "But this happens to be_ your_ house." She said logically.

"You're right." Harry said lamely as she and him went to check for the problems. Harry caught the handle of the closet, with Hermione right behind him, nudging at Harry's arm.

"Open!" She hissed when Harry did as she said and the two found themselves dumbfounded at the scene which beheld in front of their eyes.

Draco and Katrina looked engaged in ravishing each other's lips and were blind enough to see Harry and Hermione gaping madly at them. Harry's heart flinched as Katrina moaned the moment Draco bit her lip and was utterly broken by the her betrayal.

Hermione was shocked. So she was the girl Draco was seeing? Oh yes my friends, Hermione knew that Draco was seeing someone. But the conversation they had during their date a month ago, flashed back into her mind ...

* * *

_'Help me Draco! I'm confused.'_

_Draco gently petted Hermione's head as she sat in his lap. He knew it was time for her to know about it._

_'Maybe, what I'm going to say, might help you.' He said carefully._

_Hermione withdrew her head from his neck and looked at him questioningly. 'What?' She asked._

_'Would it bother you if I say that I'm seeing someone behind your back?' He asked doubtfully as her eyes grew bigger in horror._

_'WHAT!?'_

_'I knew you would take it like this-'_

_'How dare you confess it openly to me-?'_

_'To clear out your confusion.'_

_She just blinked at him._

_'Huh?'_

_Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her. 'Listen, it's obvious that you like Harry and he likes you back-'_

_'I doubt it-'_

_'I know he does.' Draco assured her. 'And surely you want to see me happy and see yourself as a happy person-'_

_'Who is she Draco?'_

_And there was the infamous Malfoy smirk._

_'Its a secret darling.' He said huskily. 'Maybe you'll get to know it sooner or later. And believe me, I'm doing this because you are my friend. It's funny I had never imagined myself saying this but, I want you to be happy. With Harry. I've always wanted that.'_

* * *

And that's when their conversation hit her. No wonder he didn't mind her being attracted to Harry because Draco himself was attracted to Harry's girl. Oh, she _really_ wanted to kill that git!

"Eyes here Draco_ darling_!" Hermione sneered when the couple broke apart and found icy glares that of Harry and Hermione on them.

Draco was expressionless, while Katrina looked horrified.

"H-Harry-" Katrina stuttered. "I can explain-"

"In private!" Hermione growled at her and looked at Draco. "I would like to have a word with you."

Draco merely nodded and came out of the closet, following Hermione into the kitchen. At an instant, she cast a _Muffialto_ at the entrance.

"Hermione, I know you are mad at me-" Draco started slowly, when Hermione turned around and slapped him hard.

"Mad, you think I'm mad at you?!" She yelled. "I'm_ furious_! How dare you have an affair with Katrina, knowing she was _with_ Harry!?"

"I just wanted to help-" Draco mumbled, nursing his red cheek.

"Help me to get Harry?" She screeched. "How _fucking_ dare you have an affair with Harry's girlfriend when he was extremely happy with her!? You have no idea how hurt he was when he said that they were getting distant. And you know I can't see him sulk over a girl!"

"Listen to me will you!?" Draco finally yelled as Hermione winced at his tone. "I had been with her before you asked me for help! And do you know why? Because you had already fallen for Harry and Katrina knew that he had fallen for you! Like you have those laws of physics- we were attracted to each other! Is that bad!?" He gave out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry you had to find it like this. I intended to tell you today. I had promised to_ 'break up'_ with you like this, with us, all alone. Hermione-" he held her arms as a lone tear fell off her eye. "I would never hurt you. After whatever shit I've done to you at Hogwarts. I just wanted to see you happy. I know Harry would want to rip me apart for breaking your heart. And I deserve it. I'm really sorry."

Hermione gave him a teary smile and grazed her thumb over the red patch she imprinted on his cheek. He winced in pain when she got on her tiptoes and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry about it." She said softly.

"No it's okay." Draco said with a smile. "I deserved it."

"You did." Hermione nodded. "But just because I gave you a friendly kiss, it doesn't mean that I've forgiven you."

Draco nodded, when they heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Where's dinner?" Ron whined and then found Draco and Hermione engulfed in an awkward moment. "I guess, I can wait-"

"It's alright." Draco said. "I was leaving." He then placed a last kiss on Hermione's forehead and left the kitchen, leaving Ron to wonder what had happened.

The ginger then turned to Hermione, who wiped her tears and walked over to take the pot roast.

"Ron, can you help me with the pie?" She asked, sounding as normal as she could.

"Did he hurt you?" Ron asked, his face demanding for an answer.

"He didn't- hurt me." Hermione said softly. "We just broke up."

Ron nodded and walked over to her, snatching the pot roast from her hands, and placing it on the place it was, he pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay." He said soothingly, placing a kiss on her hair. "He wasn't meant for you anyway. Draco is nothing but a ferret."

Hermione chuckled and hugged Ron harder. "I know. But I was actually happy with him." It was the truth anyway. Until he broke Harry's heart.

'You make them sound gay with each other!'

Hermione rolled her eyes at her inner voice and looked into Ron's endearing blue eyes. "Anyway, I see Luna is glowing."

Ron's ears turned into a bright shade of red as he said "Yeah. She's- we're expecting." He finished lamely.

"Oh my goodness! Congrats!" Hermione pulled him in for a hug again. "I'm so happy for you. How far is she?"

"Around three months." Ron grinned. "She's due next June."

"That's amazing!" Hermione said sincerely when someone cleared their throat at the entrance.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked with a smile. He looked at Hermione as her smile grew wider, seeming as if he never experienced a breakup. He was funny sometimes.

"Not at all." Ron answered. "You just need to wait for another ten minutes to know what I told her."

* * *

Dinner had been awkward for both Harry and Hermione. They both sat next to their exes but didn't fail to take their eyes off each other. Ron kept eyeing at the two couples awkwardly and kept gorging on the Christmas feast. Luna announced her first pregnancy, while Teddy announced topping his class in the first term. There was much more to talk but they thought it was the best to keep mum about it for sometimes.

It was past midnight and Hermione offered to stay in the kitchen and help Harry with the dishes . In reality, she intended to talk about their recent break up with Katrina and Draco. Or maybe, it was supposed to be a night of confessions. They never knew.

Hermione was doing the last dish, when Harry came into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that." He said, grabbing the dish form her.

"I always do that." Hermione said with a smile, grabbing the dish back. "Anyway, this was the last one."

Harry shook his head and took her wet, soapy hand. "I still need to give your gift." He said.

Hermione chuckled and entwined her wet fingers with his. "I know." She said.

"And just to tell you, I've given Ditta and Charlie your house keys and I sent Teddy back with Ron. So we have this house to ourselves."

**'Well that just sounds wrong doesn't it?'**

'_Shut up! Harry and I have had a sleepover many times!'_

"So you're suggesting for a sleepover?" Hermione asked, wiping her wet hand on the kitchen towel.

**'No dear. He suggesting a sex night.' **her inner devil said, to who, she gave an annoyed eye roll.

"Of course." Harry said, following the same suite and grabbed Hermione's hand again. "Come on!"

Hermione smiled and let Harry lead her to his room. Something settled into her stomach at this thought. They were all alone, in a dark room, and anything could happen...

"I'll light it up now." Harry said, switching on the light, and pulling Hermione into the room. "Make yourself comfortable." He said, looking at the brunette.

Hermione awkwardly sat on his bed, keeping her legs to herself as he rummaged a small package from his closet and handed it to her.

"Hope you like it." Harry said, sitting next to her as Hermione tenderly unwrapped the present and found her present to be, none other than-

"Oh my god! I love this book! It's one of my favorite muggle novels!" Hermione squealed, smelling the fresh pages of her favorite classic; **_Emma_** by _**Jane Austen.**_

"Well, you're just like her." Harry said with a smile at her behavior.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Emma." He said, as she rolled her eyes. "Both of you are Cupids. She too got her sister married and got her best friend a guy together and finally-"

"Fell in love with her best friend." Hermione finished softly, as her eyes met his. Had she _finally_ confessed that she loved him? What would he say now?

"Yeah." He said, finding it hard to speak. "Hermione, I wanted to-"

Before he could finish, he was silenced by Hermione's lips.

_'I know I will regret this later.'_ Hermione thought, when she found Harry responding to her. He pulled her Ito his lap and wrapped his hand around her waist, keeping her lips glued to his. They kissed each other thoroughly, their lips doing the tango, followed by their tongue. Hermione had never experience a kiss, which was on the verge of catching fire. Draco was a different case, while Harry ... She had never expected his lips to be soft, yet demanding. They were perfect. And a part of her had its wish fulfilled.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes, searching for answers. Harry kept gazing at her like a Romeo and said "Hermione, I-"

She didn't let him continue. Hermione placed a finger on his lips and said "Shut up and kiss me."

He gave a huge grin and did what she asked him to.

* * *

**A/N: Finally they kiss. And not a soft, sensual one, a fiery, sexy kiss. What happens the next morning? Any ideas? Drop it in ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Follows = +2**

** Reviews and Favorites = +1**

**and 188 reads for the last chapter :|**

**Isn't it less? Okay, I'm not commenting much on it :P**

**Anyway, here's the tenth chapter with a lot of DRAMA ! *dun dun dun***

* * *

Hermione woke up to a musky smell, filling up her eerie head, as her groggy eyes fought the piercing sun rays.

"Ugh! Mornings." She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and snuggled into the warm pillow she had been hugging. To her surprise, it shifted slightly.

"Hermione." She heard the pillow murmuring her name, which she ignored.

'_Funny. I can't believe that my pillow sounds like Harry.'_ She thought, pulling the pillow closer to her. It was when she felt another skin tickling her back; it felt just like _his_ touch.

"Stop it Harry." She chuckled sleepily, when she felt someone's lips on her breast.

That woke her up. Her eyes shot open and she found herself entangled with none other than Harry Potter, in his room, and in their underwear. Hermione felt blush creep onto her cheeks as Harry nuzzled her cleavage shown by her bra covered breasts and his fingers unconsciously played with the bra hook.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, pushing Harry of his bed, waking him up. She covered herself with Harry's blanket, as the wizard scowled, rubbing his eyes, and nursing his head.

Hermione had never seen Harry clad in boxers. He had such an amazing figure; a perfect one for an Auror. She couldn't stop gawking at his muscular chest and a thin line of his ebony black hair which ran from his chest and went on running under his boxers ...

"Hermione!" Harry's voice brought her eyes back to his. "What was that for?!"

_'Why did I push him off the bed exactly?'_ She asked to herself and then realized that she was in her underwear. _'Oh yeah. I remember now.'_

"Maybe because you were _kissing_ my, uh-" she stopped abruptly. _"Breasts._" She finished, flushing into shades of pink.

"Well, _you_ were the one advancing on me last night." Harry said with a smirk. "So I just thought of returning the favor."

Hermione was deadpanned. So did he mean that-

"Harry," she gulped nervously. "Did _anything_ happen last night?"

Harry just gave Hermione one of his seductive smirks-

_'Harry does not give seductive smirks! That's Draco's job!'_

**'Or so you just said.'**

_'I did not!'_

**'Admit it missy! You just agreed with me! Harry does have a seductive smirk.'**

"Harry, say something!" She said in fear, clutching the blanket closer to her.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the bed. "Let me tell you what exactly happened ..."

* * *

_"Shut up and kiss me!" Hermione said in a demanding tone, which surprised Harry as he kissed her. He had wanted this to happen for ages. But, did Hermione want it too? Or was she just trying to get over her breakup with Draco? Such questions hovered in Harry's mind. Yet, he didn't stop kissing her._

_Her lips were heaven; as soft as that of a baby's skin. Yet as intoxicating as drugs. Harry had always wanted to kiss those lips, after the moments they shared alone in that tent while searching for hocruxes. He wanted to feel her and make her feel loved and wanted her to know beautiful she was. The moment he said 'I love her like a sister' to Ron, he regretted his very own words. Harry had finally admitted that night that he wanted Hermione. But then, she wanted Ron._

_And finally, here they were, after seven long years, snogging the hell out of each other. Harry had left her lips and had started to attack the column of her slender neck, as she gave out deadly moans. They both knew where this was going. But Harry was waiting for the moment when he would stop. Really soon, both undressed, clad in their underwear, were busy exploring their bodies._

_"Harry," Hermione moaned in pleasure as he cupped her breast, his lips kissing her jaw. "Harry, you should know- I have never done this before."_

_Her words caught his attention and brought his eyes to gaze lovingly into her sober brown ones. Of course she was a virgin who wanted to give herself to her husband. How could he forget? _

_Harry rolled off her, to his side of the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said, as he felt Hermione snuggling into his arms. "I shouldn't have-"_

_"It's okay." She said with a smile. "We just got carried away."_

_"Blame the wine and champagne." Harry said, placing a kiss on her head. "This doesn't change anything we had, does it?"_

_The only answer he got was a kiss on his bare chest a she fell into a dreamless sleep. Harry smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms, pulling the blankets over them before protectively wrapping his arms around her and falling into his dreams._

* * *

"How could you think that what happened last night _doesn't_ change anything!?" Hermione screeched after Harry finished his story. She sprung off the bed in search of her dress. "It changes_ everything_!"

Harry worriedly looked at Hermione, when she found her dress and slipped into it. "It was just the drunken us speaking Harry! Nothing else!" She said, zipping the back of her dress. There was a lot of sexual tension in the room which made Hermione nervous that she couldn't zip herself up. To her horror, she felt Harry walking up behind her, and pull up the zip so gently, as his soft fingers brushed the skin of her back.

"Hermione," he murmured into her ear. "_I_ wasn't drunk last night."

Her eyes grew bigger in surprise. He wasn't drunk. So the kiss really happened. Or was _she_ drunk last night? Probably that's what happened. And somehow, in that state, she gave out-

**'The truth!'** Her inner voice said in triumph.

Well yes. The_ truth_. As maybe Harry was blabbering in the morning because, he wanted her too. Or was it an after effect of a breakup?

"Harry," she started slowly, placing a hand on his chest. "Both of us needed someone last night after the breakup. We were so depressed-"

"I wasn't." Harry cut her off. "I wasn't because, I realized that I didn't want Katrina." That made Hermione meet his eyes. "The only woman, I always wanted was you Hermione. It has always been you."

"But I was depressed over my breakup. That's why I-" she broke away. What on earth was she saying? Hermione couldn't fail to notice the look of hurt on Harry's face. She regretted all the words which came out of her mouth.

_'He thinks that I used him. Oh Merlin! What have I done?'_

"It's okay." Harry said, forcing a smile on his face. "What are friends are after all-?"

"Harry, I'm-"

"You don't need to be sorry." He said, assuring more of himself the her. "It wasn't your fault. You were _drunk_."

"Harry, please-"

"I'm sure you'll find a better guy than me." He said quietly, as tears fell off Hermione's face. "And Draco." He added, as she sobbed harder. "Please don't cry!"

At an instant, he pulled her into his arms, lovingly stroking her wild, morning curls. He placed a kiss on her hair and said "I'm sorry for thinking for having a chance with you. How could I forget that you don't love- I mean,_ like_ me?"

'_That's the part where you're wrong Harry. I'm in love with you and I can't deny that fact anymore.'_

There, she_ finally_ admitted it to herself. It wasn't tough, was it? Now who was she joking to. It is easier to admit it to yourself, than to the one you love.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his neck when he cupped her cheeks and looked into those orbs of melted chocolate, grazing his thumb her soft cheeks, wiping the salty tears which left a blotchy pattern of her kohl.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I took advantage of you-"

"We were drunk-"

"Still-"

"Nothing happened-"

"I still wanted you." He said softly, as his voice quivered.

Hermione nodded and took a huge breath. She needed time to think, some time alone for herself. Hermione wanted to stay away from him, as far as she could.

She found her heels under his bed and grabbed them at an instant, before turning to him, and saying "I guess, I'll go. Ditta needs me."

Harry nodded and before she could apparate, he stopped her by the arm and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, leaving her nerves to tingle at the contact.

"Take care." He said as he broke away and let her apparate in front of his eyes.

Harry sighed and sat on his bed, burying his head into his hands.

"Merlin, I screwed up everything." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Hermione landed directly on her bed and sat idly, thinking what had happened in the last twelve hours of her life. She had learned of Draco's affair with Katrina, broken up with him, snogged Harry senseless, almost lost her virginity to him, had woken up with him in the bed, learned that Harry had always wanted her, and left making him feel pathetic and miserable. She couldn't stop her tears flowing and cried audibly, hugging her knees closer to her chest. Hermione had just admitted to herself that she was in love with her best friend. Her inner voice had finally won. But instead of telling him, she ruined the moment.

"Hermione?" Meredith called out. "Are you in there?"

Before answering her sister. Hermione wiped her tears and and took a huge breath. She had to calm down. And not cry in front of her. "Yeah. I'm back." She answered as the door opened, revealing Meredith, glowing naturally, holding two cups as she grinned at her.

"I got your morning tea." She said, walking into the room and placing the cups on the nightstand. "I thought we could have some sister time since Charlie has gone back to work. Thankfully your house has a floo network."

Hermione merely nodded and avoided her eyes. She didn't want Meredith to stress over her. But she was forgetting that Meredith was her sister and could read her like a book.

"Minne, what's wrong?" She asked tenderly, grabbing her sister's hand.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over to fall into Meredith's arms and hugged her closer, crying the hell out of herself. Her sister was more like her mother. She listened patiently to her and helped her out with all the problems she faced. If not her mother, at least Hermione had a sister's shoulder to cry on.

"Shh... It's okay." Meredith tried to hush her, stroking her back. "What happened Minnie? Tell me."

Hermione sniffled and buried her head into her shoulder. "_I love Harry_. But I messed everything up!"

Meredith smiled to herself. "That's a great news. But what exactly happened that you messed up?"

"I almost lost my virginity to him!" Hermione sobbed. "And I said that I took advantage of him after breaking up with Draco. But-"

"But what?"

"He_ likes_ me too Ditta." Hermione said in the softest tone. "And I rejected him. He thinks that I only kissed him because I was drunk. I am such a fool-"

"Hey! Calm down okay?" Meredith cooed at her sister. "All you need is a small nap." She smiled at Hermione. "We'll discuss about this later. Okay?"

Hermione nodded like a meek child as Meredith gave a kiss on her forehead and leaned against the headboard. Placing a pillow on her lap, she let her sister rest her head on it. She wanted Hermione to forget whatever happened last night, and wanted to be there for her as a mother and as a sister. All she knew was that, she had to talk to he unborn child's godfather.

* * *

Harry sat on the love seat in his living room, thinking about what Hermione said. She just wanted comfort for a night. And it was obvious that she would turn to him. But the thing that bothered him the most was his confession about liking her. He had never seen Hermione as shocked as she looked. And he knew that she had never harbored feelings for him. After opening his big mouth, Harry knew that everything changed between him and Hermione.

What broke him from his thoughts was the doorbell. Harry knew it wasn't Hermione because she always used the floo. It couldn't be Ron or Draco as they directly apparated through the wards. Only his muggle neighbors were the ones who knocked or rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" He called out before lazily trotting over the door and opening it. To her surprise, there stood a girl, no more than twenty three, her fiery red hair burning under the winter sunlight. Her brown eyes glistened as she gave him a smile. Harry's jaw nearly touched the floor. What was she doing here, with a baby in her arms, after four long years?

"Ginny." Harry said blankly.

The former Weasley smiled, shifting the baby in her arms as she gave Harry a smile. "Harry." She said.

"Answer me first." Harry said, tuning into his Auror mode. "When did we share our first kiss?"

Ginny flushed into the same shade as that of her hair and answered "My fifth year. After Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. In our common room."

Harry gave her a huge smile and pulled her into an embrace, careful not to crush the baby. Harry had never told Hermione the actual reason for his break up with Ginny. The reason was her. Ginny had always been jealous of Hermione as she used to see her brunette friend spend her maximum time with Harry. Even when Ginny was with him, he always used to talk about Hermione and her accomplishments which made the ginger extremely annoyed. And finally, she had a talk with Harry and they decided to breakup. Exactly a day after their parting, Ginny eloped with another wizard and only Harry knew about him and hadn't dared to give away their secret.

"It's been ages." He murmured, breaking the embrace and inviting her in. "And its like a Christmas surprise for me."

Ginny chuckled as Harry led her into the living room. "Yeah. You're the first person I'm meeting after coming back to London. I'm not ready to face the others. Especially Ron. I know he was furious."

"Yeah." Harry said, as he and Ginny sat down on the couch. "Do you even know that your brother is going to become a father?"

"Oh Merlin! Really?" She asked, laying the baby on the couch. "I had never expected Ron to take up such a responsibility. He is a child fantasizing about food and chickens himself."

Harry laughed. "And what about you? How's Blaise?"

Yes. Harry had come to an agreement with the fact that Ginny had fallen for a Slytherin. Yet, he had to admit that Blaise was not the same as all the other snakes of his house. He was just- different. Harry sometimes used to wonder, how had Blaise chosen Draco to be his friend.

"Blaise is alright. My little baby has got him wrapped around her little finger." She answered glancing at her sleeping daughter. "It's just that, he loves being a father. But now, I had to shoo him away so that I could meet you. While he, has gone over to Draco's."

Harry smiled at her as his eyes fell on her beautiful baby girl sleeping on his couch. Her small hands were fisted and rested on either sides of her pale face. Her black tuft was visible from the small pink cap on her head. All he wanted to know was the color of her eyes. Harry knew it was weird, but he had this certain fascination with a baby's eyes.

"She's beautiful." He said with a smile. "How old is she?"

"Eight months." Ginny answered. "The moment she came into my life, it completely changed."

Harry nodded as the baby shifted slightly, and gave out a small coo. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Slept well Minne?" She asked, bringing the baby to her arms and looked at Harry, who was surprised at that familiar nickname. "I know you did." She cooed at the girl, who made noises in agreement.

"Minnie?" Harry asked his ex in question. "Is that her name?"

Ginny chuckled and shook her head. "Uncle Harry," she turned her daughter to Harry. "Meet my baby; Hermione Linda Zabini."

Harry's eyes widened as the baby curiously studied him. He happily took her when Ginny offered him and bounced the baby in his arms. "Hermione." He said softly, as the baby's eyes grew bigger when she heard her name. What made Harry a softie were her eyes; her huge chocolate brown eyes, similar to that of Ginny's.

"_Our_ Hermione would be honored, wouldn't she?" Ginny asked with a small laugh, and finding Harry intently gazing at her daughter.

"I screwed up big time with your aunt Hermione, Minnie." He said to the baby. "I'm afraid she would never forgive me."

Ginny anxiously looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened Harry?" She asked.

The baby kept cooing and looked fascinated as Harry explained her mother about the incidents of last night, who listened to him with concentration, understanding his words. All baby Hermione knew that they were talking about her auntie 'Mione, about who her mummy used to talk about. Finally, she grew impatient, sitting on Harry's lap that she started kicking her arms and legs, trying to grasp his attention.

"Ha!" The baby squealed, looking into her uncle Harry's sparkling green eyes and gave him a toothy grin. "Ha!" She squealed again.

Ginny chuckled as Harry smiled at the baby, bringing her to stand on her nimble feet on his lap. "She's trying to say your name." Ginny said as Hermione giggled. "But all she can manage is a '_Ha_.'"

"It's okay." Harry said to the baby. "Hermione is very smart like her auntie and will learn to say my name." He squinted his eyes at the baby. "Wouldn't you sweetie?"

"Ha!" The baby said in excitement before Harry brought her to his lap.

Ginny intently looked at what she once thought would be hers. But then, he had always belonged to her. "You would make an amazing father." Ginny said dreamily to Harry, who looked at her. "You know, I named her Hermione because I love my best female friend."

"I know." Harry smiled at her.

"And my Minnie looks like a perfect combination of you and Hermione." She continued as Harry's ears shot up like a hare's. "Minus the freckles."

Harry chuckled and looked at the giggling baby. Maybe Ginny was right. If he ever had a family with Hermione in the future, his daughter would look exactly like this sweet little angel in his arms;_ minus_ the freckles.

* * *

Hermione had never had slept like a baby in Ditta's lap. The last she remembered, Meredith was the one who slept like that on her lap when their mother passed away. Right now, the two sisters had reversed their roles.

She felt her fingers, lovingly petting her curls, as Hermione opened her eyes, meeting a pair of her very own brown ones.

"What time is it?" Hermione groggily asked.

"It's almost noon." Meredith answered as her sister sat up. "You've been asleep for the past one hour."

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded when she felt a small pat on her cheek.

"Come on. Freshen up. I'm taking you on a lunch date for a talk." Her sister said with a huge smile as she got up and left the room. Hermione rubbed her eyes and got up, grabbing a towel and headed for a shower.

She had to get Harry's words out of her mind at any cost. And then, talk to her sister. Hermione never realized that there is a Cupid in every person's life. Even hers. She had done playing a matchmaker in everyones life. But when it came to her, he was nothing but a simple girl, confused about her love life. What happened next, she never knew.

Coming out of the shower and donning a top and skinny jeans, Hermione decided to make herself hot cocoa when the doorbell rang.

"Hermione! Get the door!" Ditta called out from her room and Hermione followed her sister's command. To her surprise, her guest happened to be Roselyn, whose eyes were bloodshot and her face was red.

"Hi Rosie!" Hermione greeted her with a forced smile. "I thought you wouldn't be coming back from Edinburgh for the next one week-"

The brunette broke away as Roselyn launched into her arms as she sobbed. It was exactly like the scene between her and Meredith earlier that morning.

_'Please don't tell me that even she-'_

Hermione's thoughts paused at the words her friend said.

"I told Eric the truth about myself and I think he wants to breakup with me." The blonde sobbed.

_'Oh well. Both of us broken hearted girls are on the same track.'_ Hermione thought to herself before inviting her friend in.

* * *

**A/N: Aww ... poor Hermione! Poor Harry! and poor Roselyn! No one had expected a Christmas of heartbreaks did they? :'(**

**And Ginny returns! With a mini Hermione! What happens next? *dun dun dun***


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Eighteen reviews, nineteen favorites and forty follows! :D**

**And 250 reads for last chapter!**

**This makes me write even more! Thanks to you guys ^^**

**Anyway, I plan to finish the story before I leave for Austria this Friday (which seems utterly impossible after being loaded with holiday homework) If I can't, probably I'll end the story by the end of August.**

**So, that's that and here comes a chapter which I didn't like writing. It was actually boring -.- (you've been warned for cursing me for boredom)**

**Anyway, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Oh what a joyous New Year it was! Hermione had never really realized how a month passed away and she was still ignoring Harry. He attempted to make many conversations with her. Especially the week before, when he injured his arm ...

* * *

_Hermione was going through the records in her cabin when there was a knock on the door. It was peculiar for someone to come during their lunch break when Miss Granger was actually working. _

_"Come in!" She called out, when Ron came in, his face flushed with sweat, and his robes smeared with blood. Hermione frowned at his appearance and asked "Ron, what is all this? Are you alright?"_

_Ron panted and nodded furiously. "I'm fine. But Harry-"_

_Fear settled into her abdomen as she quivered "What happened to him? Is he alright? Is he-"_

_"He severely injured his arm." Ron answered. "That's why I came to get you."_

_Hermione sprung on her feet and grabbed her beaded bag. Sending a small note to her assistant, she walked over to Ron. _

_"Take me to him!" She said hurriedly when Ron caught her arm and apparated them to Harry's apartment. _

_"He was hit by Sectumsempra. Harry managed to duck but his arm got hit." Ron explained as the two ran to Harry's room and found him lying on his back, on the bed as Luna checked for any serious injuries._

_"Thank Merlin you're here!" The blonde exclaimed, when Hermione felt Harry's eyes on her as he withered in pain. "He's been a pain in the ars-"_

_"Luna!" Harry managed. "How can you call me a pain in the arse?" _

_"Harry, I agree with her." Hermione scolded him as she sat next to his injured body on the bed. "How could you do this to yourself?!"_

_"He was in a training session 'Mione." Ron defended his friend._

_"I don't care!" Hermione screamed and punched Harry's stomach and he winced in pain. "You could've been seriously injured!"_

_Harry solemnly looked at his friend and then at Ron and Luna. They exchanged a look with him and left without a word. What got him back to present was a burning sensation in his right arm._

_"Hermione!" He moaned as she applied murtalap paste on his arm. "It fucking burns-"_

_"Shut up!" She yelled at him, giving a glare of warning, to which Harry obeyed. He intently looked at her, as she cleaned his wound and tenderly wrapped a bandage along the length of the injury. _

_He was finally getting a golden chance to talk to her, to apologize for whatever happened last Christmas. Hermione had been ignoring him after that incident. She hadn't met Harry's eyes properly for almost a month never gave him a slightest chance for explaining himself. And maybe, this time, fate was with him. _

_"Hermione," he started again, in a painful voice._

_"Don't you dare speak Potter!" She seethed. "Do you even realize what would've happened to me if whole of you would've been lashed with cuts!?"_

_Harry's eyes widened at her words and the look on her face was a look which said 'I-should've-kept-my-big-mouth-shut!' Of course she still cared for him, they were best friends after all. But why did her words sound different? Why did they sound like, as if, she loved him?_

_"'Mione-" he started again._

_"Don't." She cut him off and handed him a vial. "Here is your blood replenishing potion. Better have it after an hour." She got up to straighten her robes, and to Harry's surprise, placed a kiss on his forehead, letting her lips linger on his skin for a while. Harry closed his eyes at the touch which brought a smile on his face._

_"You smile like a fool." She commented and smiled slightly at him. "I better get going. I'm running late-"_

_"Can we talk about us?" He finally asked._

_Hermione sighed and looked at him. She had been expecting this. "There is nothing to talk about. " she said curtly. "You need to rest-"_

_"What's happened to us?" He asked, ignoring her words, his green eyes gleaming in question._

_Hermione did her best to fight back tears. "I don't know Harry." She said. "I just don't know."_

_Before Harry could ask her more, she left._

* * *

It was a week after, a perfect cold Sunday as Hermione strolled along banks of the Thames river. She was still, as confused as what she was almost a month ago, unable to decide things about Harry. _'How come I happen to solve relationship problems for others and remain confused when it comes to my very own?'_ She used to wonder. Hermione sighed, looking into the sun as it set beyond the Tower Bridge, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Haven't seen you in ages!" He said as Hermione met his familiar green eyes. The very same green eyes which reminded her of Harry.

"_You_ were the one in Scotland Eric." She smiled, giving her friend a brief hug. Well, he looked as if nothing happened between him and Roselyn. Yet, Hermione knew that she had to know the story from the very beginning.

"Yeah. I was." Eric said, breaking away and gave her a small smile. "Care to join me for hot cocoa at my place?"

"You know I won't say no." Hermione smiled back at him and grabbed his arm. "Are we taking the tube?"

"So you're suggesting that we apparate?" He asked uncertainly. "Thank you very much."

Hermione chuckled and pulled him to the tube station. "Come on now! "

Eric shook his head and lead the way to his home. He knew or rather, he assumed that Hermione didn't know about what happened last month and he decided to keep quiet. But, Roselyn would've told her. How come she never asked him anything about what happened?

Pushing away those thoughts and after fifteen minutes in the underground, he led her into the kitchen and made themselves two cups of hot cocoa, handing one to Hermione who sat on the kitchen island. Plucking up the courage, he finally asked her.

"How's Rose?"

Hermione wanted him to ask, that's why she kept quiet all this time. Usually if a couple had a misunderstanding and if the guy asked how his counterpart is, they say that he cares for her. At least Hermione was happy to know that Eric still cared for her friend.

"She's fine." Hermione answered monotonously, sipping her drink. "She told me everything."

Eric gave a huge sigh and nodded. "I am such a bastard." He said. "I overreacted the moment she said that-" he paused. "I screwed up Hermione. That night, I was going to make it special for her. It was going to be her first-" Eric blushed furiously. "But I ruined everything."

Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're not the only one who fucked up things Eric." She said softly, sounding close to tears. "Even I broke his heart."

"Who, Draco's?" He asked.

"_Harry's_." she said quietly, her eyes glistening with tears. She couldn't help, but cry. Crying was something which made things better nowadays. Every night, Hermione used to weep in her sleep that sometimes, she ended up in her sister's arms every morning. Meredith had been her support for the past one month. And now, being scooped up into Eric's arms made her realize that she had someone else and they were on the same boat.

"It was so obvious that you liked him." He said soothingly. "Roselyn told me when we used to talk."

"I don't _like_ him Eric." She sobbed into his chest. "I _love_ him. I've always loved him. And I screwed up. I kissed him and told him that I didn't mean it because I was drunk and I wanted someone after a breakup. And guess what, I discover that_ he_ likes me back."

Eric lovingly petted her bushy mane and confessed something which he had never expected. "I love _her_ too you know. And I screwed up because she happens to have magical blood in her."

Hermione pulled away to look at him. "You love Rosie?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"I do. I've been in love with her since our first grade. Ever since I first met her." Eric answered with a small smile. "It was hard to understand love then. But now I see why I love Rose. In the past one month, I tried to contact her. I called her many times, but she wouldn't answer. I want to apologize."

Hermione nodded and gave a smile. "It's funny isn't it? Both of us, screwed up lovers, discussing ones woes with each other."

"At least we aren't drunk." Eric reasoned.

"Yeah. We aren't. Thankfully. I don't want to ruin my friendship with you." She said, faking a humorous laugh when her cellphone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered it.

"Hello?" She said, getting off the chair as an amused Eric looked at her as she paced along the length of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be there in five. And- _fine_! Bubblegum flavored ice cream. Got it." She smiled. "Ditta,you need to calm down! I can make you a homemade one. You can rely on my cooking okay?" She chuckled, looking at Eric. "Anyway, bye!" She finished, pressing the red button on her cell. "Ditta and her cravings. She wants bubblegum flavored ice cream and some peanut butter cookies."

"I've got those." Eric said, getting up and opened the fridge. "I bought them yesterday. Minus the cookies though. Mum baked them."

"Ditta won't mind." Hermione smile, rummaging the ice cream box and the cookie jar into her beaded bag. "What about you?"

"I'll buy them again." Eric smiled. "Your sister needs them more than I do."

"Thanks." Hermione said. "And would you like to join me? Roselyn-"

"I don't want to face her as yet." He mumbled.

"Suit yourself." She said, giving a peck on his cheek. "Thanks for the talk though."

"The very same." Her friend smiled. "Night."

"Night."

And she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Hermione apparated at her doorstep and found the door to be unlocked. She slowly tip toed inside to hear a group laugh hysterically. Curious, she took out the ice cream and levitated it into the freezer, while she kept the cookie jar on the kitchen island, before making an appearance in front of the guests that Meredith and Charlie associated with. To her surprise, she found Ron, Luna, Draco, _Blaise Zabini_ (her eyes widened) and _Ginny_, bouncing an adorable little girl on her lap.

"Well, this is a surprise." Hermione commented with a huge smile when eight pairs of eyes averted towards her. She looked at Ginny, who handed the baby to Draco and pulled Hermione into a heartwarming hug.

"Hermione!" The ginger squealed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Hermione said, giving out happy tears and hugging her friend back. "It's so good to see you after almost, I dunno, how many years!"

"It's good to see you too 'Mione!" Ginny said, breaking away. "We were waiting for you, before we could talk about me and my disappearance."

"Well, I would like to know." Hermione said, before sitting next to Draco, who was cooing at the little girl as she squealed in joy.

"Minnie loves me, doesn't she?" Draco asked the baby as the girl giggled.

"Oh yes she does." Hermione said with a smile when the infant's eyes grew huge as she studied her. "Who do we have here?"

"This, Miss Granger, is Hermione Zabini." Draco said proudly, "Your namesake and my goddaughter."

"Wait, _Zabini_?" Hermione said in shock, as she looked at a very sheepish Blaise. "You mean, she's yours?"

"She's _ours_." Blaise answered with a smile, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. "Mine and Ginny's."

Hermione's eyes grew wider when she looked at a very dumbfounded Chalie and a smirking Ron.

"Believe me Hermione, I wanted to disown Ginny the moment I got to know that she got married to a Slytherin. But then, it was shocking when Ron stopped me from doing so." Charlie said seriously.

Hermione looked at Ron with an open jaw, when he opened his mouth to speak. "Yeah. You know, it's been years and things change." He said. "And Blaise had never been _that_ bad, compared to _Malfoy_-"

"Hey!" Draco cut him off. "I dated Hermione for your information. And I'm sure she doesn't find me that bad!"

Hermione laughed and placed a hand in Draco's shoulder. "You aren't _that_ bad ferret." She said playfully, completely ignoring her ex's glare. "You are the amazing bouncing ferret I like."

Draco rolled his eyes while Hermione placed a kiss on his cheek. The baby in his arms gurgled, curiously eyeing at Hermione, who squinted at her, and leaned towards her.

"So this is my baby Hermione." Her auntie 'Mione said, taking Hermione's nimble form into her arms. "You are a beautiful little baby you know. Just like your mummy." Her auntie further cooed, placing a kiss on her cheek. Baby Hermione smiled in agreement, as her aunt nuzzled her nose with hers. All of a sudden, baby Minnie felt uneasy and started to wail.

"What's the matter baby?" Hermione cooed anxiously, until an unpleasant smell took over her nose.

"She needs a nappy change mummy." Blaise declared when Hermione turned to hand her namesake to her.

"'Mione, care to show me your room?" Ginny asked, swinging the baby bag on her shoulder and got up. "I have loads to talk about."

Hermione gave a nod which was followed by a louder wail of her namesake. Ginny at an instant, took her from the brunette's arms and started to bounce her.

"Minnie it's just your poopie." Ginny shushed the baby a Hermione led the way. "Yes it is. Mummy is going to clean it up."

Hermione chuckled and switched on the bright lights of her room, letting Ginny and baby Hermione enter and take the bed. Her friend gently laid her daughter on the small mattress she laid for her and started to rummage the baby bag for nappies.

"Can I have a washcloth 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"You just need to tell me." Hermione said with a small laugh. "Ditta has loads of them. I'm sure she won't mind if you use one."

Ginny smiled as Hermione left and looked around in search of the person, whose presence she was expecting.

* * *

Hermione still couldn't fathom that Ginny was back. With a husband, who happened to be Draco's close friend and her daughter who happened to be her namesake. This was the best thing that ever happened to her after that snog with Harry.

Oh yes, Harry. Where was he tonight? Hadn't he known that Ginny was back with a child, who weirdly looked like Harry's and her very own child?

_'Wait ... Mine and Harry's baby? Impossible.'_

'**Anything is possible in love and war. I thought you knew?'**

Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing a washcloth and getting up to see what Ginny and Hermione were up to.

"That's a good girl." Ginny smiled at her daughter, tickling her slightly on the stomach. Miss Granger couldn't help, but smile as she handed the washcloth to Ginny and sat on the bed.

"Thanks." Ginny said, bringing the baby into her arms. "It's time for her nap."

Hermione nodded with a huge smile. "I had never expected you to be a mother so soon." She commented.

"Neither did I." Ginny admitted. "Minnie just happened. Mum was furious with me and Blaise. But she just loves Hermione."

"Why did you name her Hermione?" The brunette curiously asked as Ginny brought her daughter's head to her shoulder and started to rock her to sleep.

"Because of you silly." The ginger chuckled. "I missed you so much. And the moment I saw her eyes, she reminded me of you."

"Blame our eye colors." Hermione said with a laugh. "They happen to be the same."

"Yeah." Ginny said as the two friends fell into a comfortable silence. She was waiting for Hermione to speak, but she didn't. Taking a huge breath, Ginny decided to start a conversation.

"So, how come_ Harry_ isn't here?" She asked.

Hermione's eyes met hers. "I seriously didn't know that you guys were coming. And ... I haven't spoken to Harry, properly in the last one month."

"As much as I remember, you and Harry couldn't stand a minute without talking to each other. What happened?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Hermione took a huge breath and looked at Ginny with a tearful gaze. If she started with the story again, she wouldn't be able to fight back tears. Yet, she decided to take the risk.

"Ginny, Harry likes me."

She had expected a reaction from Ginny, who merely smiled at her. "Wasn't it obvious?" She asked. "It was always written all over his face. That's why I broke up with him." Hermione curiously looked at her. "So that he could be with you."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "But I ruined everything." She said sadly. "I just kissed him and told him that, it was a mistake and I just wanted to get over with my breakup with Draco. The truth is that-" she took a huge breath again, praying for the tears to remain in her eyes. "I _love_ him Ginny. And I realized it last month when we kissed." She sighed. "But after whatever I've done, I can't tell him. I'm just-"

"Cold feet?" Ginny supplied and the brunette nodded. "It happens. Gather your Gryffindor courage and tell him before he moves on."

"I want him to move on Ginny." Hermione said softly. "He doesn't love me. He just _likes_ me and is_ lusting_ over me-"

"How could _he_ not love you?" Ginny whispered fiercely as the baby shifted in her arms. "Harry cares for you more than anything else. _You_ are his only family Hermione._ Your_ name always slips off his tongue for almost everything. How could you assume that Harry doesn't _love_ you?!"

"Ginny, for all these years, whatever Harry and I have is pure friend-"

"Bull!" Ginny cursed when Hermione eyed at the sleeping infant. Ginny cringed at her tongue slip and continued. "For the brightest with of the century, you can be really dim sometimes. Just tell that you love him already!"

"Fine! I love him! I love Harry James Potter more than anything in my life! I love him so much that I can sacrifice anything for him; even my life!" Hermione paused to take a breath. "Happy?" She asked in sarcasm.

Ginny looked mortified as she took side glances on her left and right, to make sure that her friend wasn't too loud, before looking back at Hermione and said "This was amazing. Only if _Harry_ was here to listen to it." She added her last words with a smirk, as if Harry was _actually_ there, listening to their conversation. But of course, that look wasn't obvious to Hermione, who ignored her friend and excused herself to the loo. Closing the door behind, Hermione sat on the toilet floor, leaning against the door. Did she really have cold feet? And did Harry actually love her? Why was she so confused about her love life?

**'Only if you knew.'** Her inner voice teased her.

Hermione couldn't agree less. "Only if I knew." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Our Miss Granger is utterly confused! Just like one of my very close friends who happens to be in the very same situation. Coincidentally, she gave me a dare to get five follows, five favorites and five reviews for this chapter. Will you be generous enough and help me? 0:)**  
**I promise to give you a better chapter next time :D *pinky swear***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Twenty one favorites, twenty one reviews, forty eight followers and two hundred reads :D**

**This makes me happy ! ^^ Love you guys :* Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing for the story =D**

**Although, I lost the bet :P**

**I still don't care though! Anyway, lets wish the queen of the Wizarding World, J.K Rowling a really HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :******

** I dedicate this chapter to her ... and to our hero Harry Potter *those who thinks he's imaginary have no life :P* a very HAPPY 33rd BIRTHDAY! :* :D**

**And not to forget, all the other Potterheads reading this 0:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Valentines Day and all Roselyn could see were couples getting mushy around her. Why on earth did they celebrate love when there were many couples suffering heartbreaks somewhere, all around the world?

_'Oh yeah. I am one of them.'_ She thought, hugging herself tightly as the cold February wind blew over her.

Miss Malfoy was completely heartbroken after Eric denied her inheritance. She felt like a fool for falling for him.

_'But fools fall in love_.' Hermione once said to her.

Did Roselyn actually love Eric? Maybe she did after spending almost four months with him. But love never happens when one doesn't understand the other. There was no love between her and Eric. Or was there? Her liking for him had always been a kindergarten crush. And it couldn't be _love_, could it?

Roselyn had to break away from her thoughts when she bumped into someone. She turned around to see the person, collecting the fallen groceries from the ground who coincidentally happened to be-

"Harry." She said, kneeling down next to the wizard, helping him pick up the fruits. "I'm so sorry-"

"No need for that." Harry smiled at her. "I didn't know where I was going. You see, I was engaged in my very own thoughts."

"So was I." The blonde smiled at him as they got on their feet and smiled at each other. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Harry said. "At least, I'll have someone to talk to. On a Valentines day."

Roselyn chuckled as they walked by a cosy looking couple, snogging each other in public. "Yeah." She said, cringing her nose. "They look crazy in love." She commented.

"It looked like as if they were going to have sex on the road." Harry said in disgust, when he saw Roselyn's bright smile, running away from her beautiful face. He frowned slightly and asked "What's wrong?"

Roselyn hesitated at first, but then answered "Eric and I broke up last Christmas. He didn't like-" she sighed. "He didn't believe that I was magical despite lacking magic in me and since then, he hasn't even talked to me. The first person I told was Hermione-"

"Hermione?" Harry finally found his voice at her name. "How is she?"

Roselyn quirked an eyebrow at him. "She's fine. A bit perky lately. Didn't you talk to her?"

"Actually, something happened between us, coincidentally last Christmas that we aren't really in speaking terms." Harry answered carefully, not to give away the incident of 'that' night.

"Oh." Roselyn said softly. "It was surely a bad Christmas."

"It surely was." Harry said with a smile when his destination approached.

"We're here." He announced. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, thanks." The blonde smiled at him. "I have some errands to run. Maybe later?"

"Sure." Harry smiled as she turned around to leave. All of a sudden, something came into his mind that he called out for her "Hey, Roselyn!"

She turned sprung to look at him. "What?" She asked.

"Are you free at seven tonight?" He asked shyly.

"Well yes I am." Roselyn said with a questioning look. "What's on your mind?"

Harry gave her a shy dimpled look and asked "Would like to go on a date with me? Seeing its Valentines and we are free. And I _do_ enjoy your company."

Roselyn's eyes widened. Harry Potter, Hermione's best friend, who didn't know about Hermione liking him, was asking her on a _date._ Her mind played with the thoughts for a moment before answering him with a-

"Sure." She smiled. "I'll be ready."

"I'll pick you up at seven." Harry said with a boyish grin as Roselyn blushed and left with a nod. All he knew was that he had to move on.

* * *

It was almost on a Saturday after a month and five days when Hermione Granger, walked down into the kitchen, rubbing her groggy eyes. Giving out a huge yawn, she helped herself with a glass of water, failing to notice the presence of someone in the kitchen.

"Miss Granger? Is _this_ the way to wish your father good morning?" The voice playfully asked, when Hermione turned around to give Jacob Granger a sleepy morning smile.

"Good morning daddy." She said, before placing a kiss on his cheek and sitting next to him on the kitchen island. "I totally forgot that you were here."

"Of course I'm here! Your sister was due last week and I've been waiting since then to see my grandchild!" Jacob said, bringing his daughter to chuckle. He had decided to stay with his daughters and son in law till his eldest delivered.

Hermione gave out a small chuckled and rubbed her eyes again. "Sorry dad." She mumbled. "I've been going through a lot of stress lately."

"I know Minnie." Jacob said in understanding. "It's about Harry, isn't it?"

Hermione sighed and said "Dad, it's nothing about _him_-"

"I know when you try to push something away." Her father said knowingly as brown orbs bore into brown. "You haven't even talked to him properly for the last four months. Minnie, I want you to be happy."

"All the fathers want that." Hermione said with a smile. "And as long as Harry is happy, so am I. Even though we haven't talked in ages. Dad, why am I so confused about my love life?"

"You're at such a stage dear, where you have to be strong." Was all Jacob answered before they heard the front door open and Roselyn walked in with a huge smile, her blonde ringlets bouncing over her shoulder.

"Good morning. Hermione, Jacob." She smiled at the duo.

"Good morning Roselyn." Hermione's father said with a smile, before getting up. "I was just leaving to make a call."

"Oh that's alright." The blonde smiled at him as he walked away, and she took the vacated seat.

"You look jumpy." Hermione commented at her friend's behavior. She had never seen her so happy after we breakup with Eric. "What's in your head?"

"I have a date tonight." Roselyn said with a blush. "And I have nothing new to wear, so I thought I could ask for your help."

Hermione gave Roselyn a huge smile. She had finally moved on. But what about the _guy_ who loved her? And who was the lucky guy who asked her on a date?

"Oh." Hermione said as her smile widened. "Has this dating business just started, or-"

"Actually, it's been more than a month." Roselyn said, flushing into shades of pink. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"At least I know now." Hermione said. "Who is the lucky guy by the way?"

"Oh, you know him." Her friend said. "It's-"

"Hermione!" Charlie called out. "I need help here! The baby is coming!"

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione jumped on her feet, her heart racing with worry and excitement. Her sister was finally in labor. Jacob then came running into the kitchen.

"Did I hear it right?" He asked the girls.

"Oh you surely did dad." Hermione smiled at him and turned to Roselyn. "Call Ron, Luna, the Weasleys and Harry and ask them to join you and dad in St. Mungo's. You and dad use the floo to get there. I'll get Charlie and Ditta." She instructed her friend, who nodded frantically, before Hermione rushed upstairs for her sister's aid. It was finally happening. He was finally becoming an aunt.

* * *

_Hermione,_ Jacob and Roselyn sat in the hospital lobby, outside the maternity ward, when they saw Harry frantically looking for them. Hermione smiled at his behavior, when she and Roselyn both waved at him. Harry gave a dimpled smile, before walking towards them. For a moment, Hermione thought that he would come to her, envelope her into his infamous embrace and kiss her senseless. Instead, what happened was totally unexpected. Harry did whatever she had imagined; except that he did it to_ Roselyn._

"I got your owl." He said to her and then looked at Jacob. "How is Ditta?"

"She went in almost two hours ago." Jacob answered. "From what Hermione said, she had dilated by four centimeters. And I wonder what's happening in there."

Harry looked from the old man to his best friend. "How come _you_ are not in there with your sister?" He asked. "I thought that you were involved-"

"I'm a Pediatric Healer Harry." Hermione said coldly. "I'll be taking are of the baby after he or she is born."

Harry nodded at her and sat next to Roselyn. Jacob could see his daughter fighting tears when he got up and excused himself to the loo. Hermione remained as she was, in her ghostly figure. Roselyn had been with _Harry_ for the past one month. No wonder she had such a bright smile on her face when they were discussing about the date. Harry was a man who could make any girl smile within seconds. A part of her wanted to be happy for them. While the other was burning with jealousy.

Suddenly, she felt her hand being taken and the other hand entwined with hers and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes then averted to meet his emerald green ones she loved. Why was fate doing this to her?

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Harry said assuringly, rubbing his thumb in her palm. Hermione had always loved such small gestures of his. But now, she hated him and Roselyn more than anything else.

Hermione looked away, and pulled her hand away from his, before staring idly at the floor. Why didn't he tell her that he was going out with Roselyn out of every girl present on earth?

"Hermione, _when_ will you stop being like this?" Harry asked her softly. "This isn't us. I want my best friend back. I want her to be with me when I need her the most. 'Mione, say something!"

_'That's it.'_ A very angry Hermione thought to herself, before turning to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Rose?" She growled.

Harry was taken aback at her behavior when he turned around for his girlfriend's support.

"She's gone somewhere." Hermione seethed when Harry looked back at her. "Tell me Harry, if_ I_ am supposed to be your best friend, why didn't you tell me?"

"'Mione, you're the one who's been ignoring me ever since we kissed." Harry pointed out as his patience started to dissolve. "And now, when I'm moving on, all I get to hear is _'Why didn't you tell me?_'"

"Harry, you make it sound as if I am _jealous_!" Hermione nearly yelled in anger.

"Maybe because I feel you _are_." Harry said, losing all this patience, his eyes going red in anger.

Hermione didn't dare to open her mouth, but her eyes didn't fail to fight back tears. She looked away, and tried to push those salty droplets back into her eyes, when the mediwitch came out of the ward with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Healer Granger!" She smiled at Hermione. "You have a healthy baby nephew."

Now, fighting back tears was pointless. Sure Hermione's tears were angry ones. But now, they turned out to be of happiness at the news of her nephew's birth. She had completely forgotten about her feud with Harry and thanked the little baby to take all the sadness away from her.

"Thank you." She said, with a teary smile and then asked. "Can I see them?"

"Of course you can." The Healer smiled. "It's your job to take the names and other details." She then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you can go in as well."

Harry chuckled. "It's alright. I'll be joining Hermione later. I'm waiting for someone." He added giving Hermione a look.

The brunette couldn't help, but keep up the bright smile, before leaving Harry to himself and entering the maternity ward to see Meredith cooing at the baby in her arms, who wailed loudly and Charlie trying his best to calm him down.

"Ditta!" Hermione exclaimed, before running over to the couple. "Congrats." She said, giving a kiss on her cheek and Charlie a hug. "He's so beautiful."

"_Girls_ are beautiful." Charlie pointed out playfully. "We men, _including_ my son, are handsome."

"Hey! My son is beautiful alright!" Meredith defended her sister and then looked dearly at her baby. "My sweet little baby boy."

Hermione was awed as the baby stopped wailing and opened his eyes. They were in a bright shade of grey; like his grandmother's. He had Jean's eyes. While his hair, a mop of carrot red curls. Of course, he was a Weasley after all. He had Ditta's small nose and Charlie's pointed chin. Though it was hard to tell, who the newborn looked like.

"Hermione, would you like to hold him?" Charlie asked the brunette, who nodded as tears glistened in her eyes. Hermione had ran out of words at the sight of the baby in the blanket. She gladly held him as his father helped her and smiled dearly at her baby nephew. He was so small, so delicate, like a fragile piece of china.

"Hey there little man." She cooed as the baby curiously looked at his aunt. "I am your auntie Minnie and I love you a lot." She gave a kiss on his forehead. "We will have a lot of fun." He gurgled in agreement.

"And _I_ love you _more_ than your auntie." A voice behind her said, when Hermione found Harry, standing behind her. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her neck, giving her shivers. "We will play Quidditch with your daddy, uncle Ron, uncle George and uncle Bill." Harry continued. "Your auntie Minnie doesn't like it because she likes being lazy."

Hermione could've given him a snarky comment. Instead, she handed the baby Weasley to Harry, not uttering a word to him.

"Now, now Harry!" Meredith laughed. "I know you are his godfather, but you can't turn him against me and Minnie."

"Can't complain if its my job." Harry grinned madly at Meredith, rocking the baby. "And let me tell you, I do it better than your sister."

Hermione frowned slightly, feeling the pang in her chest and caught Meredith's concerned brown eyes. The brunette shook her head slightly and brought a smile on her face, saying "Harry has always been better than me. It's just that,_ I_ was the know-it-all bossy pants."

It was when Roselyn and Jacob came in, and Hermione decided to do her work. She took out the form from the file kept on the table and read the notes the maternity Healer took, before conjuring a pen and writing her very own notes.

The baby was now in his grandfather's arms, who made faces at the little bundle of joy. "And what has mummy and daddy named you little man?" He cooed at the baby, who wrapped his tiny hand around his pinky finger.

"Actually dad," Meredith looked uncertainly at him. "We thought that we were having a girl, so we didn't decide on-"

"What about Fredrick?" Roselyn asked as all the eyes averted towards her. "I mean, after your late brother Fred." She added pointedly to Charlie.

Charlie smiled and gave a nod to the blonde. Meredith too, gave a dimpled grin as her father handed the baby to her. She smiled at her son, and gave a kiss on his nose. "Fredrick Charles Weasley."

Hermione couldn't help, but smile at her sister's happy little family, as Charlie gave Ditta a brief kiss. She had always wished to have a family with the man who loved her and she loved him for who he was. But after glancing at Harry and Roselyn, who held hands, her family scene shattered right in front of her eyes.

Hermione looked away from them and neatly filled up the form with the baby's name. His height, weight, date and time of birth was filled up beforehand and so was his parents' name. All she had to fill was the names of two legal guardians.

"Ditta," she looked at her sister. "Here they are asking you to list two guardians-"

"Harry is Fred's godfather." Her sister said, and Hermione wrote down his name.

"And as for his godmother-" Meredith looked at Roselyn. "Would _you_ like to take this responsibility?" She asked with a smile.

"I would be honored!" Roselyn exclaimed in awe. "Thank you!"

"You've always been my _Daisy Duck_." Meredith said with chuckle. "And my_ Minnie Mouse_ is standing right over there." She looked at her sister.

Hermione could feel Harry's gaze on her as he smiled, and couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Not now Ditta!" She said in a shy voice and wrote down Roselyn's name in the second blank, right next to Harry's. _Bloody_ hospital forms! Why did they have to keep the blanks side by side? Hermione couldn't bear Harry's name next to Roselyn's.

**'At least it's not a wedding card.'**

_'What if it was?'_

**'But it isn't.'**

Hermione rolled her eyes and pretended to write more notes.

**'You know I'm right.'**

"Ugh! Shut up!" She muttered to herself and then closed the file. Looking at Charlie, she said "I better go and get the birth certificate issued. I'll see you guys later."

The couple nodded with a smile, when Harry too, said "I'll go and inform Ron. He'll be going mad if he didn't get the news." Giving a kiss on Meredith's cheek and a quick kiss on Roselyn's forehead, he waved them goodbye and followed Hermione. She wanted to stay as far as she could from him, but at the very same instant, she wanted to grab his hand and give it a squeeze. But all they did was walk side by side in an awkward silence, when finally, they reached the elevator.

Hermione had never felt this awkward around Harry. They stood alone, in the elevator, ignoring each other. All she wanted was Harry. She didn't care about him courting her friend, and wanted to profess her love for him.

"Harry," she started when he finally looked at her.

"Do you have anything else to say?" He nearly spat at her.

"Harry, I-" she started and expected those three beautiful words to come out, but they never did.

Harry waited patiently for moments and then rolled his eyes. "I don't have all day." He said in irritation.

Hermione intently looked into his eyes and figured how much had she hurt him. And finally said-

_'I love you.'_

Well, that only happened in her mind.

"Harry, I think you should leave Roselyn alone." She said. "Or convince her to give Eric another chance."

Harry grimly looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "_Why_ may I know?" He asked.

"Because, he still loves her." Hermione answered. It wasn't a lie.

"And?" Harry prompted.

_'Because I love you too and I want to make up for my mistakes.'_

"And he wants to apologize for being a git to her." She answered. In reality, it was like declaring her love for Harry.

Harry looked away from her and said "Tell him, she's moved on and he had lost his chance."

_'Can't this elevator work any faster?!'_

"But Harry-"

"It's _his_ mistake that he denied her in the first place." He growled. "And now, tell him it's too late."

"Harry-"

"Tell him that once a heart breaks, it can't be mended. And people have to move on with their lives and find the one they love. Maybe _he_ was not the right person to fall in love with Rose." He said hurriedly when the elevator door slid open and Harry rushed away, without a 'goodbye.' Hermione stood rigid at his words as silent tears slid down her eyes.

_'I think I've broken his heart into pieces.'_

Hermione knew she did and she also knew that Harry's words were secretly addressed to her and not to Eric.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me! *Shouts _'Protego'_ just in case* I am sticking to the story line. And I am also referring to Emma got get some similar scenes from the book in this story. I apologize beforehand for making Harry break Hermione's heart. Anyway, I'm off to Austria the day after. And I shall return with the next two chapters and the epilogue, really soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I uploaded Chapter 12 yesterday, but I was impatient you see. I wanted you to read this chapter already!**

**Anyway, some of you asked about the confusion in the last chapter, so just let me clear it.**

**- Harry doesn't know that Hermione loves him.**

**- Roselyn was with Harry because of a reason which will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**- And yes, Harry was extremely angry with Hermione in the last chapter because she had been ignoring him for months and wasn't ready to sort out their problems.**

**Hope this clears you confusion. :)**

**And now, chapter 13. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Hermione sat in her room and stared idly at the blue dress laid before her. She had a party to attend, yet her heart tried its best to restrict her. Just because Harry would be there. It had almost been three months since she last saw him, or rather faced his fury and learned that she had shattered his heart into pieces. After that very day, she had forgotten that she was a Gryffindor and had stated away from him, crying mercilessly in her sleep.

'_Maybe I should've been in Hufflepuff.'_

**'You were in Gryffindor for a reason. Tell him tonight before he leaves.'**

Hermione had heard from Draco and Ron that Harry had been posted to Berlin for the next three years, as a part of an Auror's programme. And he, for obvious reasons, had agreed to the offer and had to depart the very same night. Hermione didn't want him to go, without letting him know her feelings. She wanted Harry to stay, to come back to her, so that she could have him forever but-

_'He is with Rose.'_

Yes, he was still with Roselyn and they looked a very happy couple. Her blonde friend was ready for a long distance relationship with Harry and trusted him with her heart. Roselyn knew that Harry was not that type of a guy who would use and throw a girl. And this made Hermione even more jealous. Till now, she hadn't found a perfect guy for herself after going for three blind dates Luna and Meredith set for her (not to mention that they were utter disasters) and Hermione ended up venting up all the frustration on either Ron or Charlie for letting their wives to go that far.

And now, she sat, looking at the blue, strapless dress that Harry once chose for her, as her confused mind tried to make decisions for the party. It was when a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" She called out, when Hermione found her sister at the door, with two and a half month old Fred by her hip. The brunette sighed and let her in, before getting up and clearing up her messy bed.

"Well isn't auntie Minnie silly Freddie?" Meredith cooed at her son. "She doesn't want to go for a _party_!"

Fred hummed in agreement when Hermione caught their eyes on her. "Ditta, it's not like I don't want to go for Draco's birthday party-"

"Stop being such a coward and face Harry!" Meredith nearly moaned as Fred rested his head on her shoulder. "At least tell him how you feel before he leaves."

"But Ditta, he isn't talking to me." Hermione sighed and took Fred from her sister's arms. "And its all because of me." She added as the baby cooed in his aunt's embrace.

"Then make up for what you did." Meredith said with a small smile. "Let him know what he is missing."

"I wish mum was here." Hermione said quietly as she met her nephew's grey eyes. Smiling dearly at him, she placed a kiss on his nose. "He looks like her."

Meredith couldn't agree less. "Yeah he looks like his nana Jean." She said when Fred looked at his mother. "Don't you baby?"

The baby hummed again and snuggled into Hermione's warm arms. She chuckled and looked helplessly at her sister for an advice.

Meredith merely gave her a smile. "I still think that you should go." She said, and Hermione finally made her decision.

* * *

Eric rang the doorbell as he quickly fisted both his hands into his jeans pockets. He was going to her ex's brother's party as Hermione's date. Coincidentally, Draco happened to be Hermione's ex. All Mr. Landon knew that it was going to be a big fiasco.

Finally the door opened an his eyes met Jacob Granger's brown ones.

"Good evening Jacob." Eric wished with a smile and firmly shook hands with him.

"Good evening Eric." Jacob wished back. "I'm sure you're here for Hermione." He then invited him in.

"Yeah actually." Eric replied, scratching the back of his neck. "We are going as friends for her friend's party."

"She did tell me about it." Mr. Granger said with a knowing smile. A smile which only Eric could understand. "Anyway," he paused, looking around for eavesdroppers. "Is everything set?"

"_What_ is set?" Asked a new voice, that of Hermione's as she descended the stairs, all ready for the party. She didn't look depressed and gave her signature right smile to Eric, who was happy at our appearance.

"Oh nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Your dad was asking about our plan." And then looked at Jacob. "And yes, it is_ all_ set." He answered the old man's question.

"That's nice to know." Jacob smiled, when Hermione gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Dad, don't forget to take your pills after dinner. I've already asked Ditta to give you a reminder-" she started when her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Healer Granger." He said with a smile. "I won't forget. Now off you go!"

Hermione chuckled and gave her father a brief hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Minnie Mouse." Jacob said with a small laugh, as his daughter broke away the embrace and waved him goodbye, before leaving with Eric. He sighed in satisfaction after knowing about the plan Eric told him and couldn't be much more happier about it.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione-" Eric stopped his friend by the arm before they could enter Draco's gardens. "Are you all right?"

Hermione gave a smile and searched for an answer in those equally co fused green eyes. "Are _you_ alright?" She asked.

Eric sighed. "I'm nervous." He confessed. "What if I mess up everything?"

"Ric, we are here to fix up things." Hermione said, as she used the name she used for him as a child. "And I know we'll do it."

Eric gave a huge grin and gave a squeeze on Hermione's shoulder. "We'll do it Minnie." He said before they entered the rose garden of the manor, where Hermione was once taken to. There were many old faces, as well as pretty new ones as the brunette scanned the venue in search of the birthday boy. Finally, they found a mop of platinum blonde hair, walking towards them from the crowd.

"I had half expected you to ditch me alone, with Katrina behind my life." Draco joked as he enveloped Hermione into a hug.

The brunette chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, she's sweet alright." She said, defending her fellow muggle-mate witch."She might be clingy but Katrina is your type. Anyway, happy birthday!"

"Thank you very much." Draco said with a smile and then shook hands with Eric. "Hello to you too Eric." He added politely.

"Happy birthday." Eric wished him in an equal tone, which brought Hermione to wonder about their tone. Why weren't they sneering at each other?

Draco seemed to read her mind. "Actually Granger, I know about what you told him." He said. "And I'm happy that my sister has a man who loves her. Better than Potter at least." He then averted his eyes at the couple dancing in the middle of the garden, as the music played. "They look like siblings in intense love. It's sickening!"

Hermione managed a small smile as she found Harry spinning Roselyn and catching her back. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, as the blonde nodded and Harry placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione found it weird as Roselyn gave a nod and left, before placing a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"- It's like seeing you and Eric together." Draco was saying. "Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head slightly and then gave her friend a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." She said. "I zoned off-"

"I guess Eric has already made his move." Draco said, pointing at Eric, who was walking towards Roselyn as she sat on the bar.

_'At least one of us will find love tonight.'_ Hermione thought to herself, when she found Draco bringing out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked courteously as the witch nodded and took his offered hand.

* * *

Eric walked up to Roselyn with all the courage he could gather. He had to make it right, all of it. There she sat by the bar, sipping a glass of red wine, when he cleared his throat.

Roselyn turned and found her blue eyes meeting his green ones. What on earth was he doing here? For a moment she thought that he came to apologize to her. But then-

"Can we talk?" He asked. "It's about the plan."

_Of course_. It _had_ to be about the plan. Half of it was accomplished. And probably, he wanted to talk about the other half.

"Sure." She said, finding her voice. "Well-"

"Dance with me." He said, bringing out his hand to her. Roselyn looked uncertainly at him and then his offered hand, trembling in nervousness. She finally made a serious expression, warning him to keep his hands to himself and then took the hand. At an instant, he led her to the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist. Automatically, her arms went around his neck as they started swaying to the soft music the deejay played.

"I've broken up with Harry." She said in a businesslike manner. "I said that I changed my mind and couldn't take long distance relationships and surprisingly, he agreed to me."

Eric smiled inwardly at her words and nodded. "He has something in his mind." He said.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "Anything I am not aware of?"

Eric gave her a smirk. "Maybe, I'll tell you in a moment." He said. "But before we do, can we talk about us?"

Roselyn finally looked away from his gorgeous eyes and stared into his chest. "I thought we ended this last December-"

"I didn't. _You_ did." Eric said firmly. "_I_ never really wanted us to end Rose."

The girl shook in his arms as tears ran into her eyes. "But, you were so mad!"

"I was." He admitted. "I was but, I still wanted to be with you. I know I acted like an arse when it was supposed to be the night of your first and I ruined it." He sighed. "I'm so sorry Rose. I really am. I want to make it up to you. I want you back because I've been in love with you for the last eighteen years."

Roselyn's eyes widened. He loved her? And ever since they became friends? So for all this time, whatever came into her mind when Eric's name was taken was love?

She finally managed to meet her teary eyes with his. "You, love me?" She quivered. "How can I believe you after-"

"I always used to be Donald Duck when me, you, Hermione and Ditta used to play _Disney House._" He said with a small smile. "And you were my Daisy Duck. I remember our talks about growing up ,getting married and having children." His heart soared as she gave him a teary smile. "You always wanted to name your daughter Jasmine because you loved that Disney princess. And you wanted me to protect you from all the bullies. How could I remember so much about you if I never fell in love with you Rosie?" He finished, when Roselyn finally gave in and buried her face into his chest as she sobbed.

Roselyn hugged him closer as his words played in her mind. He knew her so well. Eric was actually in love with her. And she tried to move on after giving up on his so easily.

_'I was blind. Eric has always been the one for me.'_ She thought as he played with the blonde curls of her hair.

"I love you really much Rose. Will you ever be able to forgive me for not accepting for what you are?" He asked softly, when instead of answering him, she brought her lips to his in a blissful kiss. Eric felt a huge rock being lifted from his chest as he willingly kissed her back with all the words apology and love he had for her. He could taste her salty tears on his tongue as she cried and wiped them away with his thumb as his mouth remained on hers. It was almost a century later, they broke away, their foreheads touched and teary eyes bore into each other.

"I love you." Roselyn said with a smile. "I have always been in love with you."

Eric grinned madly, before claiming her lips with his, yet again.

"I love you too." He said after breaking the kiss. "And I promise that I'll never, ever hurt you again. You are really special to me Rose and you deserve a lot." He placed a kiss on her forehead and rested his chin on her head. She was finally his. And he finally professed his love for her.

Eric then caught Hermione and Draco smiling at him and returned an equally thankful smile to them. He then caught his matchmaker's eye, who smiled and raised a glass to him.

'_Thank you.'_ He mouthed to him, when Roselyn looked into his eyes.

"You know, it is Harry I should thank." Eric said and then looked at her.

"But-" Roselyn looked at him and then at Harry, who looked at them with his twinkling eyes. "Why-"

"He saved my life." Eric answered with a smile. "He brought me back to you. And lets just hope the second part of our plan goes properly."

* * *

"There you go." Draco said into Hermione's ear as he twirled her. "Your seventh match Granger. Congratulations."

Hermione blushed. "I did it for Rose. She liked Eric since she was five. It's just like granting a little girl's Christmas wish."

"And, Rose is a _Malfoy_. She gets _everything_ she wants." Draco added with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she heard his voice.

"May I cut in Draco?"

Her eyes found his green orbs locking with hers as he spoke. They were so intense, so lustrous, yet so loving and innocent. His eyes were one of the factors she fell for.

"Of course." Draco said, as he gave her hand into Harry's and then gave he a wink. Hermione almost melted at his touch on her hand, and nearly collapsed when he brought her into an embrace. They swayed slowly as his hands snaked around her waist, his hand cradling her head as he brought it to his chest. She closed her eyes, forgetting everything around her. All she wanted was to live this dream, where she was in his arms, contended, loving every moment of it She slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling the warmth of his loving embrace.

"Harry-?"

"Shh... Don't ruin it." He hushed her, placing a kiss on her head.

_'So this isn't a dream.'_ She thought as a smile crept into her face as they swayed.

"I see you're wearing my selection tonight." He said huskily.

"Ditta got it out for me. I hadn't worn it for ages. And Freddie liked the color too!" She said.

"I love this dress." He gave a kiss on her ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said meekly, before they fell into a comfortable silence again, until he spoke again.

"I'm leaving for Berlin tonight."

She sighed. "I know. That's why you broke up with Rose didn't you?"

"Yeah." He answered. "But partly because of what_ you_ said."

She looked at him. "What did_ I_ say?"

"To give Eric a chance." He said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm fine with them because Rose is like a sister to me."

Hermione nodded and laid her head back on his chest. "I want us to be like this forever."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Then don't go."

"I have to."

"You wouldn't even last three months without me."

"If I can't, I'll come back to you."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really." He said with a smile. "Hermione, I missed you. And I'll miss you more once I go."

The brunette gave him a teary smile. "I missed you too."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I feel so bad-"

"It's alright. I was the one who started it."

Harry chuckled and rested his forehead on hers and started to minimize the gap. Hermione knew what was going to happen. So before their lips met, she wanted him to know.

"Harry?"

He stopped and his gorgeous emerald gaze fell on her. "Yes?"

"Harry, I-"

_'Come on! Two more words!'_

"I-"

**'You're a Gryffindor! You can do it!'**

She closed her eyes as their noses touched and said-

"Harry, I _really_ am sorry."

And with that, she ran away from him.

* * *

**A/N: Aww SNAPE! I made Hermione run out of nervousness yet again! Spare me please? *Gives the Puss In Boots look* I promise you would take your words back. And any idea what the second part of 'the plan' was? And what happens now? Will Hermione ever pour it out to Harry? Let me know. I shall post the next chapter from Austria *Let's Hope* :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Twenty four reviews, twenty firce favorites, fifty four follows and teo hundred and fifteen reads last chapter :D :D**

**Welcome aboard readers ^^**

**Although the story ends the next chapter, I thank all of you for reading this story of mine :)**

**Mind you, this chapter was written on a six hour flight to Vienna out of complete boredom :P And it is not as long as the previous ones. Anyway, I did my best. hope you enjoy.**

**And mind you, Vienna is extremely beautiful but its frying hot here :P**

* * *

It was a typical London shower and the day was on the verge of its end, as the two lovers, all wet, ravished their lips with ferocious kisses and touch every inch of their bodies over their soaked clothing. The girl moaned as her boyfriend cupped her breast over the dress she was wearing and broke the kiss.

"Eric, let's take it inside please." The girl said he tried to regain her breath.

The boy kissed her once more and then lifted her in bridal style. "I see you're very impatient." He said huskily, as he kicked the front door open and carried her inside.

"It is you to blame." His lover said seductively. "After you took my virginity, I've been going crazy about sex."

"And that's why I love you so much." He replied sexily, as he kissed her again, kicking the door close and made the couple made their way up to his room. Their lips glued and hands kept discarding each of their clothing. First went her dress, then his shirt, followed by his trousers, then her underwear and finally his. Their flushed bodies finally hit the soft mattress of the bed and their hands touched each other in the most intimate and passionate manner, trying to please each other with love. And really soon, the lonely house was filled with deadly moans, groans and dirty little words as their bodies moved in a synchronized dance. It was all beautiful and they were in love.

They climaxed and he collapsed next to her wet, heaving body, and he pulled the blanket over their naked forms, pulling the girl closer to him.

"Hmm ..." Roselyn moaned as she placed her head on his chest. "I loved this."

Eric chuckled and placed a kiss on her wet curls. "This was your pre-birthday present. You just need to wait for tomorrow for the rest."

She laughed and kissed his chest. "You know I hate surprises."

"And I love to surprise you Rose." He said. "Now sleep before I take you again."

They remained in their embrace for what seemed like ages, thinking that they had fallen into their world of dreams, when-

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about Hermione."

There was silence.

"What about her?"

"You know, the plan you told me about, it failed miserably after she got cold feet again."

"I know it was a flop Rosie. But then, she needs to sort herself out."

"It's been three months and she's still devastated after Harry left for Berlin. I just feel like helping her like she helped us."

Eric smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's her birthday in precisely-" he checked the digital clock on his nightstand. "Fifteen minutes. You never know, she may get a surprise." He added with a look of hint.

Roselyn rolled herself on top of him and gave a questioning gaze and then understood the meaning behind his words "You mean-?"

All Eric did was to give her a smirk, followed by a smile and said "Yes."

* * *

Almost five streets away, Hermione Granger sat on her windowsill, reading the letter that Harry last sent her, along with a certain book she had forgotten to take from him. She smiled as her fingers brushed the book and remembered the way Harry used to compare her to the protagonist. And then, she caught the small piece of parchment resting next to it and started to read.

_My dearest Hermione_

_I just thought of returning this book to you after you left it with me last Christmas. If I see it more often being around me, I'll start missing you much more than I do now. 'Emma' has always been the story of your life. And I've been a major part of this story. 'Mione, I love you in every manner and I have no words to say. And I'll wait for you to say it. Take care and miss me as much as you can._

_Love_

_Harry_

Hermione wiped her tears before getting up and placing a Silencing Charm on her room. Was this Harry's way of saying that he _loved_ her? Did he really? It was true that they had exchanged a lot of 'I love yous' in the last fifteen years of their friendship but when did it turn as something more, for both of them?

'_Of course Harry doesn't love me in that way because if he did he would've never left me.'_ She thought, wiping her tears when there was a sudden rapping on her window. Who could it be when it was almost midnight? She turned and found her eyes widening to see the person she hadn't been expecting for the next three years.

"Harry!" She exclaimed in surprise and joy, as her friend motioned her to open this window. Hermione did as she was asked to and found Harry sitting on his Firebolt as he grinned madly at her. He handed her a box and hopped in, giving Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello there lovely." He said, shutting the window and laughed at Hermione's mortified face. "What's wrong?"

Hermione was flabbergasted as she saw Harry, throwing his shoes to one corner of the room and making himself comfortable on her bed. "What are you doing here?" She spluttered like a fish out of water.

He merely smirked. "Well, I just came to wish you on your birthday." He answered.

"All the way from Berlin?" She further asked.

"All the way from Berlin." He confirmed.

"But Harry, in case you haven't noticed, it's almost twelve in the night." She said and then pointed at her strapless nightdress, which came till her knees. "And I was going to bed."

"I know." Harry said, chuckling and got on his feet. "But there is a slight change of plans." He then took the box from Hermione and opened it, to reveal a chocolate cake with '_Happy Birthday Emma_' on it.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and said "_Emma_? Is she your new girlfriend in Berlin?"

"No. _She_ is _you_." Harry answered, before conjuring a knife. "You've always been _my_ Emma."

Hermione noticed his words carefully and blushed, before he handed her the knife and urged her to cut the cake.

"But its not even the nineteenth." She whined.

"I know." Harry nodded. "But I have a gift for you which I want to present at midnight." He said when Hermione gave him a look and cut the cake. Harry sang the infamous '_Happy Birthday_' song in a hushed tune as she offered him the first piece of cake. Instead, he took the piece from her hand and shoved it into her mouth, before skimming the cream from the cake and placing it all over her face.

"Harry!" She squealed. "Don't you dare!"

"Of course I dare to." He said, licking the cream off his fingers. "And I intend to do something else."

The last part sounded serious as Hermione caught him in a questioning gaze. Instead of answering her, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and flinched slightly at his behavior when, she felt his lips taking the cream from her forehead.

Hermione's heart froze. What was he doing? Why was he making her feel like this? She felt his lips moving to either off her cheeks as fire blazed her in veins. He was making it tougher for her to say the '_words_' to him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked softly as he kissed her chin.

"What I should've done ages ago." He answered. "To make you feel loved. I love you so much that it hurts to stay away from you."

Hermione smiled, yet tears streamed down her face. She could never say those beautiful words and he said it. He said it as if it was so easy to profess your love to someone.

"I don't like this 'Mione." Harry said, grazing his thumbs over her wet cheeks. "I don't want to see you cry. Do you understand?" He then kissed her cream covered nose.

"It was so easy to say it." She sobbed. "And you said it-"

"Said what?" He asked.

"That you _love_ me!"

He chuckled and kissed her tears away. "It wasn't easy to tell you when I saw you run away three months ago. It wasn't easy for me to tell last Christmas."

"But I never said it to you. Harry, I-"

He silenced her with a kiss on her chocolaty lips, to which she responded with love. She had always been wrong. Harry loved her. Hermione had stepped back thinking that Harry was just lusting after her. But then, a stupid, silly thing called love happened. And now Hermione knew that she had been wrong all along.

Their lips lost the contact, and smiles crept on their faces. Not to mention that our Miss Granger finally got the courage to say-

"I love you."

Harry chuckled and hugged her closer, smelling the familiar scent of vanilla, clinging on to her body for his dear life. They stayed in this embrace, so intimate, when there was a chime of her digital alarm, signaling for midnight. At an instant, Harry hesitantly let go of her warmth and fell on his knee, taking her left hand in his. Hermione's face was priceless at that moment, when she realized the words about to leave his mouth.

"Hermione, do you mind if I call you Emma for now?" Harry asked.

All she did was to laugh and shake her head, giving a signal for him to continue.

"Emma," Harry started. "I've known you for fourteen years, two weeks and four days and to be honest, all these years have been amazing with you. You know who I am, what I like, what I dislike, what I love and that I am an idiot. You've been my only family and support for these fourteen years and my very first girlfriend." She chuckled at this. "I'm serious. You've been my girlfriend for thirteen years, nine months, two weeks, five days and counting and we have been courting each other since then. You always stood by my side, loved me for who I am and made me realize how amazing you are. And you were right about me not lasting without you in Berlin for three months, let alone three years. So Emma, answer this question of mine," he took out a small velvet box to reveal a smile platinum band with a Sapphire studded in the middle and two small diamonds on either of its sides "Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me, be my wife, bear my children and love me forever?"

Hermione was speechless. She had many emotions, running in her mind, wanting to kiss Harry senseless as if the world was meeting apocalypse. Instead, she too landed on a knee and took his hand.

"Marry me Mr. Knightly." She said. "Marry me and I'll make you the happiest man on earth. I'll even give you a daughter you always wanted to have. And I'll give you all my love for the rest of your life."

Harry cried. Actually cried. Here was the woman he fell in love with and said nothing but-

"Yes."

She placed a kiss on his hand and said "Yes."

Harry smiled as she snaked her arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face. Before she did, Harry slipped the ring into her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck, like she had done before.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes from me." she squealed in joy like a little child, as her lips landed on his, meeting for a hot fiery snog. Hermione finally did what she had always imagined. And so had Harry. They had taken a step which couldn't be more cherishing and were ready to spend the rest of their lives under their skins.

Minutes had passed when Hermione found her lips, dancing with his and his hands under her nightdress touching his stomach. The next thing he knew was his '_little friend_'-

'_ERECTION_!'

Sorry, _erection_ pressed against her thigh. Hermione knew how to solve this member problem. So all she did was to break the kiss.

"Take me." She said, breathing for life. "Take me now Harry. Make me yours."

Harry heaved on top of her hand brushed a brunette lock from her sweaty face. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Harry, I was waiting for the man I love. And he happens to be that one person with whom, my life is dependent on."

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. "As you wish love. I'll make love to you and make this night, the night of your life."

Hermione smiled tiredly at him as Harry leaned down to kiss her again, making the night last with passion and love. And the rest was all forgotten.

* * *

Jacob Granger was the first to wake up the very next morning. He brushed his teeth, took his morning shower and left for the kitchen to help himself with tea. He found his elder daughter Meredith, surprisingly wide awake as she gave him his late wife's refreshing smile, followed by a kiss on his cheek. Jacob wished her back and carried on his way to the kitchen when he found a sight of a beautiful couple, sleeping in her younger daughter's room.

"Ditta!" He called out. "You have to see this."

His daughter came running to her father and asked "What is it dad?"

"Look!" He pointed at the sleeping couple.

His younger daughter slept soundlessly, her back pillowing her lover's chest, their right hands entwined and resting on her stomach with a blanket covering all the essential assets of their naked bodies. As much as Jacob wanted to beat the boy to pulp, what stopped him was a huge smile on her baby girl's face as she slept like a baby.

"Dad," his eldest spoke. "As much as Minnie looks happy, I don't think so it is appropriate to see her with Harry like this-"

"I do want to beat him for being intimate with Minnie under my nose, I can't. My baby Hermione looks happy after finding herself true love in Harry. So I guess, I would forgive him." Jacob finished with a smile.

His daughter too, smiled dearly at the couple, when she found something glittering on her sister's left hand, which was tucked under her chin. Her eyes widened at the sight of the sparkling accessory as she turned to her father.

"Dad," she started. "Is that a ring on Minnie's left hand?"

"Yes." Was all Jacob answered with a smile.

"But did Harry even ask for your permission-"

"Yes Ditta." He said with a small laugh and shut the door of his younger one's room. "He had asked me three months ago before he left but he couldn't propose because our Minnie got cold feet and ran away. That was the plan only me, Eric and Roselyn knew about."

* * *

**A/N: Anyway, this happened to be the last chapter ^^**

**Now comes the Epilogue.**

**And finally I compared Hermione's life to Emma Woodhouse's and Harry happens to be her George Knightly :')**

**I just wish that the name could've been Daniel instead of George, if you know what I mean *wink***

**Honestly, I just do not regret shipping Dan and Emma because they are extremely A-DO-RA-BLE together *fangirl feels***

**Anyway, how was the proposal part, good or bad? Let me know :)**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: And here's the epilogue :D**

** And the ending is quite silly actually :P**

**Anyway, I'm in Kaprun right now which is a small town in Salzburg and I must say its an amazing place to visit, stay and write romantic stories *sighs***

**So, now I present you with the epilogue of 'In The Land Of Cupids'. Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start and found herself trapped in someone's strong arms. Her hand was entwined in his and her back against his chest. Finally, the flashbacks of last night played in her mind, bringing a huge smile on her face. It was then she realized that she was completely naked and was sleeping in her fiancé's protective embrace as his breath tickled her neck.

Hermione tried to wiggle out of Harry's grasp when he only pulled her closer and his left hand went to cup her breast. She blushed and heard him moan as his hard, morning erection, rubbed against her naked bum.

"Hmm... Hermione." He said in a groggy, yet in a sexy tone. "Sleep. And let me sleep."

She chuckled and brought her left hand, on top of his over her breast and smiled as the engagement ring glistened under the bright morning light.

"I was just going to clean myself up and come back to you in bed." Hermione said sleepily as Harry squeezed her breast slightly. "Don't get your hopes up after you made me scream like a banshee last night." She added with a moan.

"Gods woman! You're no fun." Harry whined and swiftly rolled on top of her. Placing wet kisses on her neck, he said "I didn't mean that. It was a joke."

Hermione chuckled and stifled a moan as he nibbled her shoulder. "I know Potter." She said. "Don't be such a cutie after what you were last night."

Harry smiled as he kissed all the way to her jaw and then her lips. They snogged as their tongues battled and touched for mere moments when he broke away.

"Look who's talking." He said with a smirk. "I doubt Ditta and your dad would've woken up after the loud noises you gave out."

"Luckily enough, I placed a Silencing Charm on the room last night." Hermione said with a smile and Harry looked mildly impressed. "And how come you knew that my dad and Ditta were staying with me till the end of this month?" She further asked.

"All of this was my doing." Harry said simply. "I mean, I knew Ditta was staying with you till Fred went into his sixth month and I asked Jacob to stay with you two. He gladly accepted and asked me why. And I said that you needed his support the most after what happened to us last December."

"That just explains half of it." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Then why did you court Rose?"

"I was a bit lonely at first, after you stopped talking to me." Harry admitted. "And I always wanted to know Rose better, so we started going out. On one of our dates, Roselyn accidentally let slip that you loved me more than a friend and also that she fell in love with Eric. It was when I took your advice and talked to Eric and finally brought back him and Rose together." He finished with a smile.

"This proves that my matchmaking was a positive influence on you." She said with a small laugh.

"That wasn't it." Harry said, as he rolled her on top of it. "Eric also suggested me to propose to you."

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Harry gave her a dimpled, boyish grin. "I told him that I loved you and he said that you returned my feelings. So, he asked me to make you mine forever." He then played with one of her loose curls. "I considered his advice and then asked your dad. Surprisingly, he wanted us to end up together. I intended to propose you before I left for Berlin, but you ran away."

"I still don't get one thing," she said "We never _dated_-"

"I made myself clear last night Hermione." He said. "We have been dating since our first year at Hogwarts and have stuck together ever since. It's just that, we weren't fully committed to each other. I was fighting Voldemort while you were the brains behind our success. And others always saw us as a couple. Do you understand now?"

Hermione laughed and kissed him full on lips. He responded back, pulling her closer to him and broke away.

"I love you." She said shyly.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"Anyway, what else did you plan?" She asked.

"I've already planned our honeymoon, where will we live after our wedding, how many kids will we have-"

"Woah, wait! You planned _all_ this _without_ me?!"

"I haven't set the wedding date yet-"

"But really, you can never plan the number of children you can have with me! I play a major role in this decision as I have to bear everything when I get pregnant-"

"What about the poor bloke who has to bear with your mood-swings and cravings for nine months-?"

"_Poor_? You call yourself poor? Oh please Harry! You've fought Voldemort and you call yourself poor-?!"

"Okay! We'll cross the bridge when we have to. Now, how do we tell the others?"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**_JULY 31 2013_**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screamed all the way from the kitchen. "Get down at this instant!"

Hermione was extremely frustrated at the sound of her thirty three year old husband playing with her children as their screechy yet melodious voices echoed the walls of the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. She loved her children dearly and loved listening to their laughs. But pregnancy hormones made her much more irritated than her normal mode that she completely lost her temper sometimes.

"We are coming mummy!" Harry called out as he entered the kitchen with a six year old girl and a two year old boy in either of his arms. "There, what help do you need?"

"Mummy, why are you angry with daddy on his birthday?" Her daughter asked as her brown eyes gleamed innocently.

"Emma," Hermione started. "To be honest you and James are much better than your daddy." She said irritatedly.

James gave his mother a toothy grin, his green eyes widening and Emma looked at her father and then at her mother in question.

"But why?" She asked.

"Because, you and Jamie listen to me the moment I say something." Hermione said patiently, taking James from Harry's arms and setting him on the high chair. "While your daddy," she glared at Harry. "Takes almost an hour to take in what I said."

"But daddy was playing with me." Emma shrugged. "It's my mistake mummy. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at her daughter, while Harry gave a kiss on Emma's black curls and said "Actually, mummy doesn't blame me. It's just that, having a baby in her tummy makes her angry."

"Angwy." James giggled, banging his fists on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked at her daughter. "Emma, I'm happy that your sister is in my tummy. But sometimes it is difficult baby. I broke your daddy's hand while giving birth to you because I was so angry."

"Yeah. But later she healed it and kissed the pain away." Harry said with a smile as Emma curiously looked at him. "You'll understand when you grow up. My Emma is really smart."

The girl blushed when Hermione placed a kiss on her forehead and took her from Harry's arms. "Want to help mummy with breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Emma nodded furiously when Hermione set her on the counter and the girl saw her mother making French Toast.

Harry sheepishly looked at his wife and sat next to his son, who was eating his fresh apples, which Hermione had neatly cut into small pieces and had set in a bowl in front of him.

"Your mummy is being a bit cranky, isn't she?" Harry whispered to him.

James merely looked into his identical emerald eyes and said "Daddy cwanky, mummy lovey."

Harry rolled his eyes and frowned slightly. "Of course. You are your _mummy's boy_."

"Daddy lovey." James gave Harry a toothy grin. "James lovey daddy."

Harry's face brightened as James giggled and resumed eating his apple. Harry got up and kissed on top of his head.

"I love you too James." He said when Emma came with a serving of breakfast.

"Em, keep an eye on your brother will you?" Harry asked his daughter, who nodded. "I want to talk to your mummy."

"Say sorry to her!" Emma whispered loudly when Harry caught his wife smiling from the corner of his eye.

"Of course." He smiled, kissing his daughter's hair, before walking over to Hermione, who had his serving ready.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Harry said softly, when Hermione smiled and pecked his lips.

"I didn't mean to shout at you." She said softly. "It's just-"

"Mood-swings?" Harry provided and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I called you because Lily kicked for the very first time and I wanted you to feel it."

Harry's eyes widened at her words, when he kneeled down and held her five month old pregnant belly and started cooing at it.

"Lily, baby-" he started. "It's daddy. And I love you a lot. You kicked for mummy. Now can you please kick for daddy? Its my birthday!" He asked desperately, nuzzling her stomach with his nose, when he felt something kick on that spot.

"Good girl." He said, placing a kiss on the tummy, when he felt another kick. "Now, lets not trouble mummy shall we?"

Hermione chuckled as she ran her fingers through his locks as he kept talking to the stomach. When she was pregnant with Emma, as soon as Harry used to floo back home, the first thing he did was to talk to his unborn daughter in Hermione belly and used to shower her stomach with kisses. Same went with James and now with Lily Ariana, who had yet to make her appearance in the next four months.

The baby kicked again and Harry laughed. "I love you too Lily. Can't wait to see you." Harry said, placing another kiss on the stomach and came back to his normal height. Snaking his arms around Hermione's waist, he leaned in to kiss. She placed her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"Kids are here." She whispered.

"So what? They've seen us kiss numerous times." Harry murmured before kissing her softly.

"Harry, please." She said with a small laugh. "I don't want to give you a make-up kiss."

"Then what do you want to give me?" He asked, wiggling his brows. "I mean, Lily has gifted me her second kick, James a cute yet a dirty drawing of him and me, Emma a paper model of a snitch, and what about you my vixen?" He added the last part sexily in her ears.

"Other than a baby girl in four months, I've prepared ourselves a rose bath with champagne tonight." Hermione said huskily. "In my case, it's apple juice. Followed by a night of hot, sweaty-"

"Don't give it out." Harry said with a wink, as he kissed her softly and took his serving of breakfast and joined his children on the kitchen island.

* * *

"Harry, its almost there." Hermione moaned later that night as Harry gave her back a massage. They sat in a bath with rose petals floating all round, their hair all wet and yet, a romantic atmosphere was set up by the candles around them. Hermione sat between Harry's outstretched legs as his fingers loosened the knots on her shoulder and back and kept placing kisses on her neck.

"You're turning me on already." He chuckled, as his fingers made their way behind her neck. "Merlin, you're not supposed to stress so much. I see a line of knots behind your neck."

"I am not stressing Harry." Hermione giggled as Harry gave a kiss on her shoulder and poured a glass of apple juice for her. "You know how tiring can pregnancy be. I'm just tired all the time."

Harry chuckled and handed her the glass. "I know love." He said, grabbing his glass of wine. "But then, after all we go through for nine months, the result we get is beautiful. I mean, look at Emma and James."

"My babies are extremely beautiful." Hermione smiled as Harry gave a peck on her lips and placed his hand on her bulged tummy.

"You're their mother after all." Harry chuckled as he felt a kick on his hand. "And my Lily is going to be the most beautiful girl in the whole of England." He added as he felt another kick.

Hermione placed her hand on top of his as her daughter kicked again, as she said "If you wouldn't have kissed me in the first place, I wouldn't have realized that-"

"I've always been in love with you." Harry finished for her and the couple dearly looked into each other's eyes with adoration. At an instant, Harry leaned in and gave her a long, passionate kiss to which he got an equally heated response. It had been almost eight years of their marriage and seven years of a proper Potter life with happiness and children.

Love is a foolish thing and only fools fall in love. Yet, it is that one thing which brings happiness in a person's life. And there is a Cupid around all of us who hits us with his arrow and bounds us to those with whom we are destined to be with. Our Hermione was meant to be with her best friend and had never discovered her love for him for almost fourteen years. But then our little matchmaker happened to be a prey herself and was now living a life she wanted with Harry. You never know whom we are destined to be with and who brings us together, as for we know, we live in the land of Cupids.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done with it! *squeals* **

**Although, I ended this story with a kiss in the bath. And I find that extremely awkward :|**

**Other than that, I've name Harry and Hermione's first daughter Emma because the couple happened to thank Jane Austen to plot their love story ;)**

**And now, I would like to thank all of you for following, favoriting and reviewing for this story. Hugs and kisses to all of you *muah***

**The next story I will be writing will be a Dramione. But obviously, I need to make time for writing it because my school is gonna reopen really soon and I'll be showered with studies -.-**

**So all the Dramione fans, watch out for updates and keep surprising me with PM's if you want.**

**Until then ... *HARMONY FOREVER!***


	16. Author's Note

Hugs and kisses to all those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I really appreciate it. ^^

I've posted an alternate Epilogue for this story as a one shot for "September Challenge: Hermione's Birthday"

It's called _'The Cupid's Birthday'_. You can check that out if you want :)

(19/9/2013)


End file.
